


Joker/Arthur/ Reader imagines

by Darknessisafriend



Series: joker/Arthur/Reader [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Collection of drabbles Arthur/Joker/ReaderRequests OPEN!Published:-Beautiful, reader take a picture of Arthur, he thinks he's ugly; they going to remind him the contrary FLUFF-Little secret, Arthur discovers that his Joker look excites you NSFW-Since the beginning, reader reaction to Murray Franklin show, they want to leave but they come face to face with him, in the end they submit to him NSFW (rough sex; bloodplay)-A perfect day, reader comforts Arthur after a bad day, bath, favorite food, singing and dance SUPER FLUFFY-Arthur is your emotional support clown while you're being fired-Your savior: the Joker saves you from the assault and beating of 3 men-2 OS in 1 : playing strip poker with Arthur and Joker-You are babysitting the kid of a colleague with Arthur but he´s terrified to do mistakes but it turns out he´s really good and the kid like him so much she doesn´t want to leaveAnd many other FLUFF and NSFW!!





	1. Beautiful

_Beautiful_

Today you went to see Arthur at his apartment, even though you didn´t have much money yourself you had brought a cake for him and his mom. You had been dating for a month now, it had become a habit of yours to come at his place, you knew he often didn´t dare to knock at your door, as if he feared to bother you or that you were just a product of his imagination.

So, you made sure to be around as much as you could. Most of the time you just sat on the couch reading a book or talking to Penny, sometimes you even stayed to watch Murray with them. Right now, you were laying on the couch, listening to Sweet Dreams on your Walkman. Arthur was a few meters away, writing on his notebook, probably working on new jokes; he had this posture when he was concentrating, slightly frowning, not blinking, pinching his lips together, an arm resting on the table while the other was slowly and carefully writing. Sometimes, when he was satisfied, a smile would form on his lips, his eyes bearing a playful glow. He was beautiful. Slowly, trying not to disturb him, you took off your headphones and reached for your Polaroid in your backpack; you wanted to immortalize this moment. You took the picture, the flash pulling him out of his thoughts. Oops you had forgotten about the flash. You made an apologetic face before squealing happily as the photo came out, you got it just right.

He was smiling softly at you.

“I should be the one taking pictures of you.” 

“But I enjoy taking pictures of you, you´re lovely, especially when you work on your jokes” you answered, still looking lovingly at the photo, slightly biting your lower lip.

“No, I´m not.” He answered quietly; losing his smile, lowering his gaze to look on the ground. You quickly got up to stand in front of him, leaning your back on the table, you put a loose strand of Arthur´s raven hair behind his ear. Your fingers coming down to cup his jaw, delicately lifting his chin so you could look at him in the eyes. 

“Arthur, don´t be so hard with yourself…” he closed his eyes. Society had this talent for breaking people, Arthur was probably the one suffering the most from it. He felt your warm lips land right on his eyebrow arch, you had kissed him.

This made him open his eyes, surprised.

“I love your eyes, this green color, so unique, so intense… their glow when you’re happy, the tender looks they have for me.” You said smiling softly. You moved your head to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Your nose inspired from the most gorgeous Greek statues…”

"Your hair..."you added as you kissed the top of his head, closing your eyes when inhaling its sweet perfume "So soft to the touch…" you slowly buried your hand in his dark locks. " dark as one of those midnight skies I like so much".  


Your other hand, went sliding along his torso, briefly feeling his rapid heartbeat, then his arm, to find his hand.   


"Your hands..." it came out almost as a whisper. Your brought it to your lips, your mouth caressing his wrist to finally place a feathery like kiss on his palm, you smirked as you heard him take a deep shaky breath. You continued your way to his fingers. “I like when they touch me…make me beg for more…” you added, taking the tip of his finger between your lips, slowly sucking them.  
Arthur had his eyes locked on your mouth, his pupils dilated by his growing desire. You re-opened your eyes, meeting his intensely. You got closer to his face, you could feel his brisk breathing, you brushed your lips against the scar above his top lip, you feel him lean in for more, you slightly back up so that your lips are just a few inches apart, the both of you are craving for more now.

“Your mouth, for all the sweet words you tell me, the sensual murmurs at night…your lips caressing my skin…your tongue exploring every inch of my body...” you moaned, he couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and crashed his mouth on yours, pushing his hips against yours, firmly gripping your hair. You loved these moments where he let go, wildly ravishing you, his tongue slipped inside your mouth demanding and passionate, its taste addictive. His groin was making your crotch pulse and wet, your hand buried in his hair while the other got under his shirt so you could feel the warmth of his skin. His smell of cigarette and Cologne was intoxicating. His mouth moved down to your jaw, then your neck, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine, a whimper escape your lips.

“Arthur?” you both jumped at the voice of Penny calling from her room. ‘_damnit Penny!_’ you thought. You looked at each other, panting and frustrated by this interruption.

“Arthur!” Penny called again. Your lover rolled his eyes “I’m coming mother!” His look coming back to you, softer, he smirked.

“I like it maybe we should do that more often…” you laughed and answered.

“Then, I´ll do it every single day Arthur” you gave him a quick and tender kiss before he went to his mother all excited by what you had just told him.


	2. Little Secret NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur discovers that his Joker look excites you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new imagine !  
This is my first smut so I hope you will like it therwise I gladly welcome feedback :)

_Little secret_

Arthur was now Joker, many things had changed, your relationship with him too, you never knew when he would home or if he would come back alive. Some days you just missed his sweetness, how romantic he was, his childlike spirit. Now he was the opposite, somehow instead of being worried for yourself you liked it.

You were not a morning person, and Joker was mostly out during the night. Usually you never saw him as Joker, he would change before you wake up. Which you wouldn’t dare to admit it, was regrettable, the few times you saw him as Joker, you felt aroused, he was so confident, charismatic, dangerous. His flashy costume, his green hair smooth back, his makeup, you wanted him to take you as Joker, to leave traces of paint all over your body. This simple thought made you wet.

Right now, you were half asleep, not wanting to wake up, preferring to continue thinking about Joker, you put your hand between your legs and pressed them together trying to suppress the arousal, maybe you will fall back asleep for one those intense dreams that made you ache even more for him. But it seems your body was thinking otherwise.

As you started to become more aware of your surroundings, you noticed the familiar smell of cigarettes, was he already here? Slowly opening your eyes, you saw him, sitting legs crossed on a chair facing your bed, a cigarette in his hand, lazily resting on the armchair, he was watching you intensely, a small smile on his face, his eyes twinkling maliciously. Blush instantly creeped on your cheeks, he had probably understood your state. Seeing him in his costume and makeup wasn’t helping you to suppress your needs.

“Morning…how was the night?” you asked him to try to distract yourself. He softly chucked, taking a long drag of cigarette.

“Now, now, what’s troubling you so much Y/N?” you frowned, your pulse slightly increasing, was he speaking about…?

“What’s making you so aroused that you can’t even hide it hmm?” he added his voice low and purring. He got up to sit on the mattress, a few inches from you, one simple touch from him and there was no going back.

“Nothing…” your answer was, coming out as whisper.

His hand reached for your face lightly brushing your jaw, your heartbeat increasing, your skin was so sensitive at the moment, his fingers ventured to your neck, his touch felt electric, you let out a sigh of pleasure, biting your lower lip.

He chuckled again, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“My, my I don’t remember leaving my baby sooo unsatisfied…” he murmured, enjoying the effect of his light touch. Your clit throbbed, you squeezed your legs together, it was becoming unbearable. His hand went down to your breast and continued to your belly, anticipation getting the best of you, your hips couldn’t help but twitch for more contact, you were so ready for him, you could feel your panties becoming soaked.

But then Joker’s hand stopped right below your belly button, ‘_wait what?_’ He retracted his hand and got up, walking away, throwing you a knowing look. He couldn’t leave you like this!

“J wait!” you whimpered, moving to stand on your knees on the mattress. You didn’t like to admit it, but knowing him, he was capable of leaving you like this for days…

“It’s…it’s you…I…I just…when you’re wearing this costume and…and the paint, I get…” you stuttered, struggling to express how he made you feel. He laughed loudly this time, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. He turned looking at you, leaned his back on the desk, you could tell he very pleased with himself, he had a big toothy grin, another chuckle escaped his mouth. Then, he put his hands in their pockets, his face went back to seriousness, his eyes grew darker.

“Touch yourself Y/N” your heart skipped a beat, you swallow down. You lower your eyes, almost nervous. You laid back on the mattress, sliding your hand under your short, between your legs, you tried to hold back a moan, you were already very sensitive.

“C’mon baby don’t be shy, take it off” he added. So, you timidly pulled off your short, being watched was a first for you, but damn how it felt good. Your hands were shaking. “Spread your legs, I want to see how turned on I made you” he grinned, his eyes going down on you.

You slightly spread your legs, your clit throbbing in anticipation. You started to slowly caress yourself, closing your eyes imagining how his hand would touch you, how he knows where you would burn with pleasure, you started to twitch with increased desire, the back of your head pressing against the mattress.

“I want you to look at me Y/N” he prompted his voice hoarse. Already panting, you propped yourself on one elbow, meeting his eyes made you release a shuddering breath, they were so intense, watching your every movement, the thrill he made you feel was unbearable. At first, the touch of your fingers is teasing, you kept it slow, enjoying your craving, you want this to last. Your also feeling provocative, you want to see how long he will be able to resist you.

“That’s it slow and good…” he purred, his pupils dilatated.

You slid your fingers down your clit, letting them delve inside, burying them between your pink lips, releasing a moan of relief. It’s hard to keep looking at him, overwhelmed by waves of pleasure, you want to close your eyes. You carry on sliding and pressing your fingers along your wet slit, every so often letting them penetrate inside you. With regular movement you plunge through your thighs into now your over aching body, you take time to enjoy how each movement feels. You continue to observe him, how his breathing has increased, his pants becoming tighter, one of his hand absently rubbing his thigh. You don’t stop pulsing through your wet pussy, you slowly feel ecstasy approaching.

He is feeling it to, no longer able to resist you, he comes closer, sits at your feet, between your legs, he bends to plant kisses along your knee, wet, increasing their pressure each time he gets closer to your soft spot, leaving traces of red and white paint on your skin. Your struggling to keep you hand in place as you increase the rhythm, you’re biting your lower lip, you’re so close.

“Damnit can’t wait to taste you” he growls, as he took your hand off your spot, you rock your hips looking for satisfaction. His mouth gets closer to your clit, hungrily kissing your humid lips, he keeps eye contact with you, you can’t hold it anymore you let yourself fall back on the mattress, burying your fingers in his green hair, your other hand caressing your breast.

“That feels good, baby?” he asks between laps, the only answer you could generate was a cry, arching back, your body shaking, his tongue fast and precise. ‘the bastard’ you thought has he purposely slowed the rhythm. “Joker please” you moaned. Happy to oblige he increased his work between your legs, licking, nibbling your spot until you felt a wave of warmth spreading all over body, so intense, your mind going blank in one final scream.

Your body collapsed on the bed, your breathing was still rapid, you want to tell him how good it was, how much you love him, but you’re not able to form any words at the moment. You hear him chuckle softly, he leaves a trail of sweet kisses along you body until he reaches for your mouth, “look at the mess we’ve done” he toyed, it’s true that you were all covered in his facial paint and some of the sheets too. You smiled at him, and giggled, cupping his cheek, he looked at you with so much devotion just like Arthur but now he was happy, and he made you happy. He rolled on his back so you could settle on his torso, you caress the fabric of his costume enjoying the feeling on your naked body, listening to his breathing as you drift off to sleep, sensing soft lips touch your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always requests OPEN


	3. Since the beginnning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Reader has been in a relationship since before his decent into madness and she is at the apartment when Arthur is on the Murray Franklin Show. She watches the whole thing and is terrified, too scared to even move. When she does find the strength, she decides to pack everything and get the hell out of Dodge. Then, as she finishes and is getting ready to leave, Arthur comes home. He manages to escape the cops and comes back to get her? He's still post-car accident. He has blood all over and his makeup still on. Arthur is all creepy and everything as he tries to get the reader to go with him, saying "you love me, don't you?" And all that shit. In the end, the reader submits, and they have rough-ish sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here ! As you'll see I got really inspired for this one, @PenAndPencil23 I hope you will like it and that's what you were expecting, I took the liberty to really explain their relationship in order to respect your request :)  
It was also my first time writing rough sex, I hope it's rough enough for you (or not too much), at least that's my view on what is rough sex with Joker.  
Warning: rough sex + slight bloodplay  
Enjoy!

You have more empathy than most people, not very talkative, introvert and nervous in crowded places, you always saw details and noticed thing others didn´t see. The homeless grandma, trying to sell little knitted objects to have food, a warm and safe place to spend the night; the sexually harassed student in the subway not daring to move or say anything, that nobody see or feign not to see. You often thought that it´s probably because people don´t see you either that you notice these details.

You had recently graduated from university but you couldn´t find a job related to your background, and you had your student loan to pay back. You wondered, `what’s the point of studying for this kind of result? ´, so you took the first job you found, cashier at a porn cinema. Most of the time it was ok, but as you worked on the night shift, you could meet pervs, asking you to do all sorts of things as if working at a porn cinema included prostitution; you didn´t feel safe either when your shift ended at 5:00 am, it was still dark outside, most of the streets were desert, except for some criminals, you were just lucky nothing had happened to you yet.

You met Arthur in the streets, the day when he got beaten up; you were passing by, going to work. Your boss had asked you to do extra hours, you couldn´t refuse it, you will be able to buy yourself warm clothes for winter. It was going to be quite a long day; it was around 3pm when you approached from your place of work. You were looking to the ground while walking, lost in your thoughts. Suddenly on your left your heard muffled noises, to realize it sounded like a mix of punches and groans. As you turned you head in the direction of the sounds, you saw a group of kids running, leaving someone lying still on the floor. `Shit´ you thought as you started to walk rapidly towards the victim. The man was dressed as a clown, breathing rapidly, curved into a ball, his sign broken into pieces. He slowly moved onto his back, making his prank flower throw a spurt of water, as if he was trying to cheer himself up. He quailed as he saw you approaching; he probably expected another series of beating. Poor man, you crouch down, your hands in front of you.

“I mean no harm” you told him as softly as you could, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I´m Y/N, what´s your name?” you asked him, he looked at you in the eyes, like you were an alien, what happened to him to end up so surprised by such question?

“I´m Ar…Arthur …” he stuttered; his voice broken. He sounded like such a sweet guy. You could feel anger rise in your chest, why did everyone were so mean these days? But now wasn’t the time to get pissed.

“Arthur, are you okay? Can you move?” you asked him, extending your hand for him to take. He seemed to hesitate as if it was another sick joke. You gave him an encouraging smile. He gently took your hand, you squeezed it reassuringly.

“I´m alright” he answered, still looking at you, wonder filling his blue eyes, they were one of the most beautiful you had ever seen. You helped him stand up, he rolled his right shoulder, he probably took a heavy punch there, and one of his legs seemed to hurt him as well. He was about to bend to reach the pieces of his sign, you were faster than him.

“No, don’t worry, I´ll pick it up for you” you added, gathering them, and giving them to Arthur. He was throwing you quick glances.

“Thank you, Y/N, I´m… I´m sorry to bother you…” he said with a guilty tone, looking on the ground. You automatically reach for his gloved hand.

“You didn’t! Wasn´t gonna leave you like this. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, believe me” You said with a smile. He seemed awestruck; your heart skipped a beat as a small shy smile formed on his lips. You will arrive late at work this day but it didn´t matter, for the first time you had met love.

And it was love at first sight. Only a few days after meeting him, you were dating. You liked your relationship with him, the both of you took things slow, there was not rush, for now kisses, cuddles and holding hands was all you needed from each other. Arthur, was perfect for you, he was not afraid to have fun, just like you; it was nice to share this with someone, because most of your friends and family would often tell you to stop having fun the way you did because `it´s not of your age anymore, dreaming is for children not adults´. Your imagination was the only place where you were happy, until Arthur entered your life.

His life wasn´t easy either, worse than yours, but you were there to support him, make him smile and laugh; laugh of fun and joy unlike his condition which was painful and caused him to be rejected even more by society. When he had one of those laughter outbreaks, you would hold him, caressing his back, whispering soothing words in his ear. You were doing your best to share moments with him, comfort him after a bad day where people would be rude to him, making fun of him.

“I hope my death makes more cents than my life” you had read out loud one day, as you leaned over his shoulder, you chuckled, wrapping your arms around him, your chin resting on his shoulder, kissing his jaw. “I like that one, but please don´t die too soon”, you added, it made him smile, he kissed your hand “As long as you love me, no chance” he had answered sweetly.

Days went on happily. One day, as he came back from work, he had told you he carried a gun with him, he knew he wasn’t supposed to but a colleague of his, Randall, had insisted, telling him it was essential to keep him safe. It was a nice gesture of him, it could at least serve a dissuasion if some thugs were to attack Arthur.

And unfortunately, you didn’t have much time to see each other during the week as you mostly worked at night, but you did your best. Over the weeks, you started to bring some of your belongings to his apartment to spend more time with him. You would spend your day sleeping on his couch, to be woken up by his kisses as he came back from work and you had to start your night shift. Despite his exhaustion, he always insisted on escorting you to work to make sure you were safe. To this point, you could say that you were living with him more than at your home. His mother Penny was very nice but very sick. And Arthur had so much weight on his shoulders, sacrificing his own health for her, so when you could, you insisted on helping them financially. Sometimes you would accompany him to watch stand-up comedy and honestly you didn’t understand how people could laugh to such sexist and stupid jokes, it was nothing like Arthur’s dark and sophisticated humor, which you absolutely loved.

Despite the happy moments you shared with him, life continued to push him down. Just like this day you’d remember your entire life. He left for work, all excited because his gig was to happen in a children hospital, he loved kids so much, and they loved him too, never mocked him in anyway. You had a day off, staying at your flat, preparing yourself for a date night with him. However, when he came knocking at your door that night, he was panting, his nose bleeding, his hair disheveled. He had told you everything, how he got fired whereas he didn’t do anything wrong but carry something to protect himself; then how he got beaten up by those assholes, and he shot them. It was self-defense, these jerks only got what they deserved, you had told Arthur. He had come to you, knowing you’d be there for him. You will cover him, and support him. It was also the night were the both of you made love for the first time, as a sign of trust and love you had for each other.  
You learned how to hate Wayne, when the next day, all he had to say was that the less fortunate people in this city, were stupid, not able to make decisions of their own, clowns that needed guidance from some fucking rich guy like him. It made you happy that people were reacting to this and were supporting Arthur, maybe that’s what Gotham’s need after all.  
Still, since that day, Arthur changed, he was different; it felt like he wasn’t sharing everything with you. One night, he came back from therapy more upset than usual, angry even. “Arthur, you know you can talk to me, right?”, but that night, he didn’t.

Life went back to normal. He had decided to do his first stand up comedy, you wouldn’t miss for any reason. He had entered the stage smiling, but the laughter attack came, you just wanted to stand up and soothe him, but you knew he wouldn’t want that, because he wants to perform; he just had to get through this outbreak first. So, you smiled encouragingly, hoping that between his gasps for air, he would see you and that it would help him. And he did, it gave him the strength to push past his nervousness, and he was good, very good, each of his jokes made you laugh, even though you knew them by heart. As he finished the show, and people were clapping, you hurried backstage, and greeted him with a passionate kiss.

“I’m so proud of you, you were the best” you had told him between kisses. The lovemaking after that had been incredible, passionate; Arthur was becoming more confident taking the lead, you liked it and did not hesitate to tell him how good he was. You probably had an impact for sure, but you didn’t know he wasn’t taking his medication anymore and that had deeper impact on him. The following days he continued his show every night, despite how much you wanted to be there you couldn’t, still working at night.  
One particular day, you went to see him and Penny, but he wasn’t there, and his mother was in a worst emotional state than usual, cops were there, what was going on? and then everything happened fast, Arthur was still missing. Until the ambulance came.

As the doctors took Penny to reanimation, you were waiting outside with Arthur; he was pacing back and forth, anxious.

“Arthur! Come sit here please.” He seemed to come out of his trance, and sat next to you, you passed one arm around his shoulders.

“She´s gonna be alright, they´re going to take good care of her.”

As they brought her in a room, the doctors explained she had a stroke, the both of you stayed by her side.

“Arthur, where were you? What happened? Looked like a fight happened there” You asked him, keeping your voice down, he looked to the opposite of you.

“Nothin´, just went for a walk.” He answered tiredly.

“Arthur…why aren´t you telling me the truth? You´re lucky that I was passing by to talk to you, I found her unconscious with those cops…” 

“I don´t wanna talk about it Y/N…” his tone final, you sighed, you felt hurt that he didn´t trust you enough to share whatever happened. 

“I´m gonna get a coffee, want one?” you asked him, standing up, he nodded, you gave him a kiss on his temple and went to the cafeteria.

The following days got worse, you just felt Arthur slip away from you, and you simply didn´t know what to do, except to be there for him. When Penny died you were there too, for the burial he wore a red costume, smoking a cigarette; that´s when you saw him smile in front of the grave, a big smile, this disturbed you, was it some kind of nervous reaction? Then, he flicked the cigarette onto the tomb making you gasp. 

“Good, now let´s get out of here.” He said on a joyful tone, walking away, he is showing no signs of caring about his mother´s death, he looks happy. 

“What´s wrong with you?!” you exclaimed, maybe it was his way of coping with the shock of her death, but it wasn´t a reason to show her disrespect. 

“Nothing´s wrong with me!” he yelled, pointing a finger at you. You froze; it was the first time that he raised his voice on you. 

“I´ll just leave you alone for now. You know where to find me…” You answered, swallowing down, trying to suppress the tears prickling into your eyes, it´s probably for the best that you give him some space. He doesn´t even try to go after you. So, you went back to your place, `_I guess I´ll be spending the rest of the week alone…´_. 

You were truly worried for him, he was behaving strange for the past weeks, and for some reason he refused to open up to you; you feared that he was really going crazy and that he would end up harming himself. 

Two days passed, without any news from him, this was eating you up. You were so used to his presence. Today you had to go outside to run some errands. As you opened the door, you spotted something on the floor, a bunch of synthetic flowers and an envelope. You instantly recognized it was from Arthur, he had showed you his magic tricks where he would pull out these flowers. This made you smile; you took both item and retreated back in your apartment, excited to read the letter. 

_My love,_

_I´m sorry for my behavior last day,_

_Please be at my flat for Murray Franklin show, you will watch me on TV, I was invited!_

_ You´re going to like it, it´s going to be so much fun! _

_Never forget that I love you,_

_Arthur_

Your excitement slightly came down when you finished reading the letter. You had seen the video, you were with him when Murray played his video on TV and mocked him. Arthur was devastated this day, he cried for hours, the only thing that made him happy had betrayed him. If he was going there naively, thinking that people will be nice to him or that Murray will show him sympathy for everything that has happened to him in the past few weeks, he was wrong. If only you had money to afford a ticket for the show, you would have joined him right away. You prepared yourself to go to his place, there was 2 hours left before the show, you had time to buy what you needed to cook dinner, he surely will need it after the show. 

On the way to his place, you felt nervous, people outside were getting excited, wearing clown mask or paint, felt like seeing Arthur´s `Carnival´ clown on every face. You totally supported this upbringing, you simply hoped this wouldn´t end in a blood bath, you didn´t want anyone to be killed, this could not legitimate your fight. 

As you entered his apartment, you realized that it was a mess, for some reason, the food and compartments of the fridge were thrown out. You noticed that the doorframe of the living room was damaged like something had violently hit it, several times. You assumed that he had been very disturbed by his mother’s death and he took out his anger and helplessness on the flat itself. 

You hoped that being at his place will enable the two of you to talk at open hearts, you wanted to know how he felt, what happened… 

As you finished setting the table, you sat legs crossed on the couch, wrapped in Arthur plaid, holding a mug of hot cocoa. You were feeling a mix of excitement and pride to see your lover on this show, it was his dream after all; but you also felt scared because knew that he was certainly invited for the wrong reasons, and this was going to break him even more. 

The protest was getting stronger outside, you could hear people screaming, and chanting slogans; from time to time you were hearing firecrackers exploding, and well you hoped it was firecrackers.

“You gotta see our next guest…” that’s Arthur! He was going to appear on TV!

“I’m pretty sure this guy could use a doc”. You winced at his mockery, Arthur wasn’t even there that they were already making fun of him. To make things worse they showed the video again, “_bastards, you’re only showing his laughter attack.”_ You said to the TV already irritated. Your mind goes to your lover watching this backstage…

“Joker!” You hear Murray calling. A figure comes out dancing, that’s Arthur?! He’s spiraling, confident, shaking the hand of Murray like he sees him every day. ‘_Why is he wearing his makeup?’_ He has a very flashing costume similar to the one he had for Penny’s burial. You had to admit that it suit him very well, it reflected his personality. Then he kisses the doctor, ‘_wait what!?_’, you can’t believe it your eyes, almost dropping your mug, it’s so passionate and…provocative, the crowd is cheering.

As he sits down, the camera zooms on his face, he is beautiful like this, he even looks younger; despite the weirdness of the situation, you can’t help but feel pride at knowing him, he is being so brave in this moment. He pauses, Murray asks him if his ok “Yeah, this is exactly how I imagined it”. You smile at this, it was his dream to be invited on the show.

The interview starts, Murray refers to his look, Arthur cleverly answers almost mocking himself “I’m just trying to make people laugh”

“And how’s that going for you” replies Murray mockingly making the public laugh, Arthur’s reaction was also laugh like one of those he has during a laughter attack, but it feels forced, ‘_was he mocking himself?_’ you wondered, slightly frowning at the scene.

“Wanna tell us a joke?” the public is cheering “Yeaah?” ask Arthur, you can tell he’s excited, he has a bright smile, he’s even playful as he gets out his book of jokes, now was the time to show them his talent.

“You got a book? A book of jokes” the public his laughing, ‘_fucker’_ Arthur goes through the pages, he seems lost in it “Take your time got all night” another mockery from Murray.

“Ok, here’s one, knock knock.” He’s smiling like he’s eager to hear people laugh at his joke.

“And you had to look that up?” comments Murray, the public and guest burst into laughing, mocking him once again, you find yourself pleading for them to stop this free nastiness. The smile Arthur had since the beginning faded, his mask of confidence is cracking, he adds “I wanted to get it right”, you are starting to feel uncomfortable, how can people watch this and mock his situation.

“Knock, knock” repeats Arthur. “Who’s there?” asks Murray.

“It’s the police mam, your son has been hit by a drunk driver, he’s dead” Finishes Arthur, chuckling, the public is outraged, you’re surprised, you never heard this one and for once, it wasn’t funny.

Arthur apologizes “Yeah, I’m sorry it’s just, you know it’s been a rough few weeks Murray”, he chuckles again, you can tell it’s nervous.

“Ever since…I killed those 3 Wall Street guys” he says looking at the crowd, you froze, why is he confessing! ‘_He didn’t plan on coming back home’_ you start thinking, maybe all that happened is too much and he wants end it, you see it in his eye, he ‘s speaking like it’s something surreal that happened, you start bouncing your leg, ashamed that you weren’t enough to help him get through all this.

“There’s not punchline, it’s not a joke” the public is dead silent.

“You’re serious aren’t you, you’re telling you killed these 3 young men on the subway? And why should we believe you?” investigates Murray, ‘_why aren’t they stopping the live?’_ you wonder.

“I got nothing left to lose…nothing can hurt me anymore… my life is nothing but a comedy” he said smiling, but you can tell by his eyes and the way he moves that he is suffering, not far from crying actually, you pinch your lips together, your eyes watering ‘_what about me?’_.

“Let me get this straight, you think killing those guys is funny?” asks Murray.

“I do, and I’m tired of pretending it’s not, comedy is subjective Murray, you know what they say ‘all of you, the systems that knows so much, you decide what’s right or wrong, the same way you decide what’s funne-eh! or not” You can feel Arthur growing tired of hearing about those guys, those exposed as martyrs whereas they were the criminals who abused him. You know he’s right.

“Ok…I think, I might understand you did this to…start a movement, to become a symbol?”

Arthur scoffed “Come on Murray, do I look like the kind of clown to start a movement? I killed those guys because they were awful” he clenches his jaw. ‘_tell them Arthur,_ _tell them what they did to you!’_

“Everybody is awful these days, it’s enough to make anyone crazy” he sounds bitter, eyes filled with hate.

“Ok, that’s it, so you’re crazy, that’s your defense? For killing 3 young men?” Arthur smiles again.

“No, they couldn’t carry a tune to save their lives” he says mockingly, somehow doing a reference how people treated him because they don’t like his jokes. The crowd gasps. Arthur lets out an exasperated moan “Oooh, why is everyone so upset about these guys. If it was me dying on the sidewalk, you’d walk right over me! I pass you everyday you don’t notice me! But these guys because, what Thomas Wayne would cry about them on TV!” He is starting to lose his temper; his eyes are wet.

“You have problem with Thomas Wayne?” Murray keeps pushing him.

“Yes, I do…have you seen what it’s like out there MurRAY? Do you actually leave the studio? Everybody just yells and scream at each other, nobody is civil anymore! Nobody thinks what it’s like to be the other guy…you think that men like Thomas Wayne ever think what it’s like to be someone like me? To be somebody but themselves? They don’t! They think we’ll just sit there and take it like good little boys! That we won’t werewolf and go wild!” Adds Arthur angrily. Despite being dead worried for him, you can’t help but nod, because it’s what’s happens every goddamn day of your life.

“You finished? I mean there’s so much self-pity Arthur, you sound like you’re making an excuse for killing those young men, not everybody and I’ll tell you this not everyone is awful.” You huffed, probably the only smart thing Murray said today. Arthur shot him a deadly glare, squeezing his lips together, he’s was betrayed by Murray, he hated him now.

“You’re awful Murray”

“Me? I’m awful? Yeah and how am I awful?” was Murray so stupid that he didn’t realize the harm he’s done?!

“Playing my video, inviting me on the show, you just wanted to make fun of me, you’re just like the rest of them.” Arthur growled, keeping eye contact with the host.

“You don’t know the first thing about me pal, look what happened because of what you did, what it lead to, there are riots out there, two police men are in critical condition, someone was killed today” You took a deep breath, Murray was being way too provocative right now, he shouldn’t, you feel Arthur is close to break, you feel he could do anything; he laughs.

“Someone was killed today because of what you did” Joker scratched the back of his head, you know he does that when he’s under strong stress.

“I know! How about another joke Murray?” ‘_Shit, he’s not gonna make it’ _

_“_What do you get, when you cross, a mentally ill loner, with a society that abandons him and treats him LIKE TRASH! I’LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU GET!” his voice broke making you tear up, “YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!”.

Then, there’s a loud bang, it takes you several seconds to realize what just happened, he shot Murray, he’s bouncing his legs, he laughs, you understood better than anyone else how Arthur felt but why did he killed him, it’s not, it can’t be the solution! Right? He gets up and shoots him once again, this makes your blood run cold, you don’t recognize the man you love, your Arthur. He comes towards the camera, looking directly into it “Goodnight…and always remember, that’s…” the show cuts.

You lay your head on the back of the couch, passing a hand though your hair. You feel like shit, for being the closest person to him and not having been able to protect him ‘_no I wasn’t part of this, I didn’t make him like this, fuck that’s my fault’_.

You stayed in front of the TV for what seemed an eternity, everything had happened so fast, you are staring into emptiness. What now? You had just witnessed the person you cared the most about, give into madness, kill someone out of anger; this wasn’t self-defense anymore. He had become uncontrollable. You’re blaming it all on yourself, your breathing is starting to become frantic, and you feel a panic attack rising, kicking the plaid out of your shoulders, you try to calm yourself ‘_I’m not worthy of him I failed him’_ it’s so hard to breath, you can only hear the heavy beats of your heart ‘_why did I leave him alone, I should have skipped work, been there for him, even if he didn’t want me to’_. Then a darker thought crosses your mind ‘_Is he going to kill me because I didn’t see how bad he was doing? he loves me right?_’ you want to say yes but your instinct is screaming the contrary ‘_what if he told me to come here to make it easier for him to kill me?’_

“I have to leave.” You to say to yourself. You quickly got up, looking around. You need to pack up things you had brought here, the police doesn’t have to know.

You hear in the background the news repeating the same thing over and over again, Arthur heartbreaking words, that he was arrested. 

You enter the bedroom, looking for a book you gave to Penny. From the corner of your eyes you spotted one of Arthur´s cardigan, you took it in your trembling hands, burying your head in it, inhaling his scent; you burst into tears, hugging the piece of clothing. You love him so much, now you lost him. Taking the cardigan with you, tears continue to run freely as you gather your things. You go back to the living room, to get some of your clothes in the closet. 

“What the…!” you scream, falling to the floor. In front of you lies the corpse of a man, a pair of scissors in his eye, blood everywhere, you frantically crawl away from this horror `_I have to get out of here!_ ´, getting back up you take your bags, and run to the door. 

As you opened the door, you came face to face with him, `_shit he´s supposed to be under arrest_! ´. He was panting like he ran to come here and get you, drops of sweat were prickling on his temples. The first thing you see is blood, his face covered by his own blood coming from the gash on his forehead and his mouth, the painted smile is different, darker, you realized it´s made with his blood. He laughs openly, pupils dilated, he´s excited like a kid on a fair. 

“Wasn´t I amazing?! Y/N come, see outside!” He reaches for your hand, you take a few steps back, you´re searching his eyes, trying to find Arthur in this man, you´re scared, your heart beats widely. His laugh dies immediately, he doesn´t understand, why aren´t you jumping in his arms? Then, he sees the bags you’re holding, were you leaving him!? 

“Y/N what are you doing?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous. He walks inside, closing the door and leaning on it. You were trapped. 

“Arthur…there´s…there´s a dead body in the closet…” you say with a trembling voice, finding the strength to look at him in the eyes, he chuckles passing a hand through his green locks, marching to you. 

“Yep, that´s Randall, I wasn´t gonna leave him the middle of the room, could have used your help to move him by way.” You couldn´t believe it. Was that the only thing that bothered him? 

“That´s all you have to say? You can´t just kill…Arthur you can´t do that!” you whimpered frantically agitating your hands around. 

“Oh, come on Y/N you´re freaking out, besides he deserved it” he muttered, pouting like a child being scolded. You throw your hands in the air and let out an exasperated noise, tears started to run down on your face again, this was too much to handle.

“Just let me go please.” You pleaded softly. To this, his head abruptly shot back up. 

“No, you´re not leaving me…you´re not leaving me!” he groaned almost shouting. He angrily took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a quick drag. He returned his attention to you, pointing his cigarette at you. 

“You love me don´t you?” this destabilize you, you weren’t expecting this question. Still you already knew the answer.

“I do Arthur b…” 

“But what? You loved me out of pity, to satisfy your need to help those beneath you? You seemed to like me recently! But no, you actually prefer poor pathetic Arthur huh!” he cut you off, losing his temper. His words hurt you, what if he was right, no he wasn’t…

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” you whined. If only you could fix him, bring back the man you knew. “We didn´t have much but we still had something” you add, wiping away the wetness of your face with the back of your sleeve.

“I´m doing this for you, wouldn´t you want to be free, not struggle, have more than this?” he asserted, looking at you intensely. You don’t answer, looking at your feet, of course you would like it.

“Don´t you want me to be happy, don´t you want us to be happy?” he prompted irritably. You shake your head “Of course I want you to be happy, but killing like this is not…” 

“Don´t say that, you covered me for those 3 guys remember? what did you say? `_Assholes like them deserve to be shot_´. The others hurt me too, I am the victim here.” His voice breaking, his eyes watery, he’s standing at arm’s length to you. You frown, you don’t know what to say, because he’s making sense… 

“Tell me how it made you feel hmm?” he pushed, circling around you.

“Proud…” you fretted, still not meeting his eyes. 

“Louder Y/N” you startled at his raised voice. 

“Proud! You were finally fighting back against the world.” You add, shivering at your own confession. You heard him chuckle as he came to stand in front of you, slightly bending to meet your lowered head. 

“You said Randall deserved to die for what he did to me” he dramatically gesture his arms in the direction of the closet. “You did well, there’s nothing wrong with that baby…you said Murray, didn´t have the right to mock me, that you hoped something bad happened to him, wish granted…” he claimed. You don´t move, trembling, you don´t dare to look at him in the eyes, he is so right, you’re feeling angry, how could you be so blind? 

“Don’t act so shocked, I know you liked it, this whole show your giving me, it´s a comedy, you´re just too scared to admit it, to become what you´ve always been, deep down you were like this since the beginning, you were just suppressing it.”

He pushes you strongly against the wall, arms next to your head, blocking any chance of escape. He´s very close to you, his nose brushing against yours. 

“Tell me you didn´t like to see me shoot Murray” He seized your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. He’s grinning like he already knows the answer. He doesn´t need to know that right now, so you try to find as much conviction as you can. 

“I hated it.” You dared. He chuckles darkly. 

“Liar” He purred, leaning in to kiss you. You don´t like what he is saying about you, you feel naked. You bite his lip; licking yours, you taste his blood, salty, throwing him a dark look. He laughs “oh you, I like it when you´re wild like that, you know what they say, truth will set you free but first it will piss you off.” You answer with a sneer. His face is deadly serious.

“Now…you made me upset Y/N, don´t you deserve to be punished?” He buries his fingers in your hair, this makes you gulp, even though you’re still scared, another feeling emerges in your chest, excitement, anticipation…it´s wrong you shouldn’t feel this…

“I do deserve it Arthur…” his grip on your hair tightens, his eyes growing darker. 

“Arthur’s dead, call me Joker.” 

“I deserve it…Joker” you repeat, the name feels strange on your tongue. The clown release an excited breath, he’s smiling. 

His mouth goes to your neck, nibbling your skin, sucking it to leave hickeys; then his mouth goes right under your ear, his warm breath gives you goosebumps. 

“I am going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you so hard, and it’s going to hurt.” He purrs into your ear, slightly biting your ear lobe, your heartbeat increases.

His other hand slides across your body to go between your legs, caressing you over your clothes, applying more pressure from time to time, you can already feel the need for more rising. And you want to touch him too, your hands go on his torso, he immediately pushes them away, smashing painfully your arm on the wall, blocking your hand above your head. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” he groans, he stops touching you. The hand that was in your hair goes to your throat right below your jaw, he squeezes, not much, just enough for you to feel it, his mouth crashes against yours in a painful kiss, his tongue sucking yours. It feels good, being under his mercy, you can taste is blood again, metallic, delectable. You like his passion, his new-found confidence when he kisses you. As he run out of air, panting, his mouth a few inches from yours he orders “Face down on the couch. Now.” He’s dangerous but you want to push it, because you’re starting to like it, you want to see how far it can go, defy him, so you just smile, a sweet smile but your eyes are provocative. 

“You’re going to regret that sweetheart.” He chuckles menacing, he yanks you on the couch with a force you never suspected. Before you can react, you’re facing him, he’s onto you now, sitting on your hips, straddling your legs with his, holding your arms above your head with one hand, he kisses your neck again but this time hard, he stops at your most sensitive spot, making you gasp as he increases the pressure of his teeth, a sharp pain spreads in your neck as you realized he’s biting you, you moan, it hurts but you never thought you’d like it this way. You can feel a few drops of blood coming out of the bite, then his tongue, smooth and warm, hungrily licking the liquid, soothing.

Then, he looks at you, laughing loudly, “You like that don’t you”. You can feel blush creep on your cheeks, you want this to continue. You nod to him. Out of his pocket he takes a knife, your breathing increases, wondering what he was going to do with this knife. Still looking at you, he slowly slides the knife under your shirt, the cold of the blade making you jump. He clicks his tongue, ordering you to stay still. The blade continue its way until it reaches the top of your shirt, you feel the tip of the knife tickling your chin; in one sharp motion, Joker pushed the knife back to him, tearing up your cheap clothes. He does the same with your bra but this time he’s almost considerate like a craftsman working on his sculpture. 

“So fucking pretty”, he flattered looking down on your exposed breast. Releasing your hands and setting the knife aside, he takes off his jacket and throws it away. Now he slowly opens each button of his shirt, taking pleasure in seeing you hypnotized, your eyes hungry. But impatience is growing in you, you want to play too. As soon as the last button is off, you quickly sat back, taking him by surprise, yanking him beneath you, kissing him hard and messy, caressing his naked torso. 

You lift your head looking at him in the eyes, you can tell he’s intrigued. Your hand comes to slowly caress his cheek, a small grin appears on your face as you think about what you’re about to do. Then, you slap him with all the strength you have, he groans ready to return the favor “That´s for pushing me out the other day” you cooed, finishing with a grin. He burst into laughing, you shut him up by smashing your lips against his, his moans muffled in your mouth.

Taking advantage that you´re distracted, he makes the both of you tumble off the couch, your back and head landing hard on the floor, his hands go to your pants, taking it off, you help him by lifting your hips and pushing the clothes out of your legs. You can feel his erection hard against his fabric rubbing along your spot. His hand slides along your body to arrive to clit, he’s being teasing circling around your lips, alternating the pace but never going directly to your soft spot, gosh you hate him right now, you can’t help but move your hips to lead to more satisfaction. “shush, don’t think that I’ll give you satisfaction just yet…”

His mouth goes to your jaw, your chin and never to your mouth, your craving for him to kiss you, feeling his tongue play with yours. He gradually increases his attention between your legs, finally taking care of your sweet spot, even sliding fingers in your wet pussy. You can feel yourself coming close, closing your eyes, your whole-body trembling. But then Joker stops his marvelous work, your body twitches, looking for more, you were so close. He giggles at your state.

“I’m going to remind you exactly who you belong to”. He whispers, nibbling your nipples, sucking them, tightening his teeth around their tip. 

“Then mark me” you find yourself asking, panting. You were always his, time to make it official. You see him reach for the knife, planting kisses on your chest, he chooses the area below your left breast. As he applies pressure, you feel the blade piercing your skin, slowly sliding like dancing on your body, he is carving his name in your flesh, you close your eyes, biting your lip, the soft burning is relieving, forgetting your frustration. Your mind follow your senses, first the J, then O, K is making you wince a little, more painful, E, finally R, you release a shaky breath, satisfied by the sensations it gives you. 

The clown collects some of the dripping blood on his fingers, licking them with his tongue, then putting them in his mouth, tasting you one more time, closing his eyes in delight. His fingers dance once again on your sensitive marks, almost burning. He accumulates more blood on his thumbs, and lay them on the corners of your mouth, painting a smile on your face. You want to kiss him so bad, you straighten yourself to reach his lips, griping his hair roughly. But this time the kiss is tender and longing. 

“Scar me; I am yours as much as your mine.” He asks you against your lips, his pupils dilated, he’s looking at you intensely, determined and serious. 

You position yourself to be sitting on his lap, you take the blade, his hands are resting on your hips, caressing your butt cheeks, you brush your lips against his torso, posing wet kisses on his collarbone, yes, the perfect spot. Gently you engrave your name, he closes his eyes, rejecting his head back, softly moaning your name. It looks perfect, your name on his skin, until the end.

When you’re finished, he lays you down, a devilish smile appearing on his lips. Unbuttoning his pants, he lets out his throbbing erection, you gulp in anticipation. In a sharp movement of his hips, he penetrates you, making you gasp of pleasure, your frustration surging back. 

Then, his hands are in your hair, yanking them so tightly. You arch your back underneath him. He gets hold of your bottom lip and bites it, hard; you drag your nails even deeper in his shoulder blades, trying to leave marks for him to wince tomorrow. His thrusts inside of you are fast, hard, violent, his breath coming in big ragged gasps. You wrap your legs around him, gripping his hair, pushing him further and deeper into you, you bite his lobe as you breathe and moan of pleasure in his ear. 

“You belong to me you get it?” he groans, his voice husky, reinforcing his statement by rough thrust, making you cry out.

“Y…yes Joker…” you manage to articulate, you were coming close again, this time he doesn’t stop, increasing his speed, his fingers gripping your thighs.

“I’m gonna come, fuck…” he moans is head buried in the rook of your neck, muffling his groans of pleasure, you reach climax before him already overstimulated, your body jolting, he follows you a few seconds after, breathless, he collapses on you, his head resting on your breast. The both of you are laying like that for a couple of minutes, trying to gain back your senses. ‘_Well that was something’_ is the first thing that comes to your mind, making you giggle, you kiss the top of his head.

“We can’t stay here…” you say after a while. His answer comes out as a sleepy groan, you smile, he already had a plan, for the first time you felt free, free of the world, of your own rules, and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for ready I hope you liked it !  
Comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
Requests OPEN


	4. A perfect day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live together and it´s pouring with rain and Arthur´s has a rough day, you run to him and bath and cook his favorite food, you get a load of records (vinyl) and sing to him and dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely more fluffy  
Enjoy!

You had been living with Arthur for several months now, with your salaries combined the two of you were able to afford a bit more; you had moved together into a slightly better flat. At least the elevator was working well. And you were happy, that was the most important; being together, sharing moments and warmth was the only thing that mattered.

Today, it had been constantly raining, you liked it, and the sounds of drops hitting the roof relaxed you. The only thing that bothered you, was that Arthur was out there, he was probably already on his way back to you right now, he had no umbrella, he had his coat but it wasn´t much, you hoped he wouldn´t get sick with such weather. 

As if thinking about him accelerated time, you heard the familiar jingling of the keys against the door lock. A smile formed on your lips. You couldn´t wait to hug him, and dinner was ready; he was probably hungry this long day. 

“Hey honey I…” you start saying as you turn to him, stopping dead in your tracks when your eyes land on him. He was soaking wet, there was large drops of water falling from his drenched hair. 

“Oh my god Arthur!” you run to him, taking his face between your palms, moving out locks sticking to his damp forehead

“What happened to you!?” you ask him with a worried frown, scrutinizing his eyes to try to understand. He finally lifts his eyes to meet yours, they´re full of misery, pleading. Your thumb strokes his cheek, encouraging him to speak. 

“J…just a rough day…as always…some colleagues called me freak and the price of one of my medication went up…” he mumbles in a tired tone, you sighed, unfortunately he was right, these sort of things were happening almost daily. But that doesn´t mean, he should get used to it and get worse. You had the solution, cheer him up! You were going to make his evening happy, so the bad things will go away.

“Let´s not just stand there, you must be freezing!” you exclaim stripping him of his coat, you take his hand leading him to the couch “just stay here, don´t do anything” you instructed him, with big smile, giving him a noisy kiss on the cheek. You trot around the flat, going to the bathroom, opening the faucet, letting warm water fill in the bathtub and adding a foaming agent cause you know Arthur loves bubble baths. In the bedroom you pick up your woolen plaid, coming back to him, you kneel in front of Arthur fully wrapping him in your plaid, also covering his head. He was really cute looking like that.

You couldn´t resist but give him another kiss on the forehead, then another one, and another one, you ended up covering his face with kisses. You hear a soft chuckle escape his lips “You don´t have to do that” he mumbles.

“I know that but I want to” you answer joyfully, and then take off his shoes and socks.

“C´mon I prepared you a warm bubbly bath” you add as you take his hand again. The bathtub is almost full and has a lot of foam, steam forming on the window. You take the plaid off his shoulders, setting it aside next to his pajama; he takes off the rest of his clothes. He enters the tub and sit letting out a peaceful sigh as he lays his back against the bathtub, closing his eyes. You sat on the edge of it, taking the sponge that was floating, and started to gently rub it on his torso and shoulders. A relaxed smile is starting to form on his lips. Feeling playful, you take foam with the tip of your finger to put it on his nose, softly giggling; he opens his eyes, wearing a playful grin. You squeal as you receive a spurt of water he threw with his hand. “I´ll get my revenge” you reply, winking at him “for now relax, you’re not allowed to come out of the bathroom, I have another surprise for you”. You say in a cheery tone, he watched you leave, wondering what you had in mind.

You were going to cook his favorite food. You had all the ingredients; Arthur had rather simple tastes, he loved sweet desserts; when he was with his mother, the lack of money prevented them from getting such thing so it was always for a special occasion like his birthday. His favorite dessert was hazelnut brownies.

It took you less time than you expected, you quickly set the table “Artie?” you call, he answers with a sleepy groan, making you smile.

“It´s ready you can get out of the bath now.” As you hear him getting out of the tub you serve the main dish on the plates and get the cake out on the table, its delicious smell perfuming the living room. Then you rush to the bathroom before he can come out “close your eyes” you. You can tell he´s genuinely excited by your surprise, you open the door, and you see him about to open one eye to discover what you did. 

“No cheating” you laugh, as you put your palms over his eyes, standing behind him on your toes as you were much smaller than him. “Ok, just take a few steps forward…stop!” you giggle when he´s reaching for your side, tickling you, try to make you take off your hands. 

“It smells so good…” he marvels, now you´re close enough to the table, slowly taking of your hands you whisper “you can open your eyes now” , you quickly jumped next to the table your arms showing the dessert you had prepared “TADAA” you declared, eager to watch his reaction. 

The moment he opens his eyes, they open wide, surprise filling them, his mouth slightly opens, he´s lost for words, then, his eyes are getting wet, and you come to stand him front of him “hey I didn´t prepare this to make you cry!” you exclaim jokingly, he lets out a small laugh, quickly blinking the tears away, looking at you with adoration.

“Sorry…it´s just so… kind…” you reach for his face, tenderly kissing him on the lips; he closes his eyes, leaning in. If dinner wasn´t about to get cold, you would have continued a little while longer. As the both of you started to eat, you told him about your day, about the book you started to read, he was grinning all along, you were happy that he was starting to forget about his bad day.

Now, it was time to taste the dessert, as you cut nice big slices you could feel Arthur was excited and impatient to eat it, gesticulating on his chair. You waited for him to try it first, when the piece entered his mouth, he closed his eyes, and let out a shuddering breath, almost melting into his seat, you rested your chin in your chin, enjoying watching him.

“Heaven…” was the only thing he managed to say, this made you chuckle.

As he was enjoying the last pieces of the cake, you stood up and went to the turntable. You wandered through the piles of records, to find the song you were looking for. ´_Gotcha ! ´. _You think as you lay your eyes on it: _Bye Bye Blackbird_ by Peggy Lee. It had specific meaning for the both of you as your first kiss happened while listening to it. 

As you set the needle onto the record, the music started, jazzy and slow. Smiling to yourself, you started singing, slowing turning to face your lover, making eye contact with him.

_No one here can love or understand me_  
Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me  
Pack up all my cares and woe, here I go, winging low  
Bye, bye, blackbird

He swallows down, almost hypnotized by your voice.

_Where somebody waits for me_  
Sugar's sweet, so is she  
Bye, bye, blackbird

You slowly walk up to him, slowing balancing your hips; you extend your hand to him, asking for a dance. He takes your hand, making you spin, your back against his torso, his arms around your body. Your voice is still chanting but low, as if it was only meant for him to be heard; your bodies moving in a slow dance. 

_No one here can love or understand me_  
Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me  
Make my bed and light the light, I'll arrive late tonight  
Blackbird, bye, bye  


You turn around and his body snuggles against yours; his hands are resting on your hips. You locked your arms around arounds his neck; his eyes are so tender, a loving smile plastered on his lips.

_Bye, bye, blackbird_  
Where somebody waits for me  


You lean your forehead against his, closing your eyes. Your singing is barely a whisper now, your hand caresses the back of his head and you feel his calm heartbeat against your chest. 

_Sugar's sweet, so is she  
Bye, bye, blackbird_

“You know what?” whispers Arthur, his soft voice making you forget the music

“No, what?” you reply in hushed tones, brushing your nose against his.

“Actually, this day was perfect” and that´s all you needed to hear.


	5. Emotional support clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that you're going to be fired by the end of the week, so you hire a clown as an emotional support, Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I can't believe that I reached more than 100 kudos and 2000 hits, thanks you so much y'all and also a big thank you to those who suscribe! You don't know how much it enncourages me to keep going !!  
So yeah this fic is very fluffy too inspired by a real news from New Zealand and don't worry naughty minds, NSFW will come back soon !!

You sighed, touching your forehead, it was barely Monday morning, and shit was already starting to happen. You had just received an email from your boss telling you that he needs to talk to you about your future in the company on Friday. It was either a promotion or you were getting fired. And honestly, you were pretty sure it was the second option. You didn´t really like your job but you needed it  anyway  and it wasn´t easy to find another job in Gotham. For the rest of the day, your mind was elsewhere, thinking of what to do, where to go if you can´t pay the rent anymore? Even when you got out of work and walked home your mind couldn´t stop ` _ Fuck I can´t do this _ ´ you think anxious , as you imagine sitting in front of him, announcing that you were fired for whatever reason, the shame of walking out and gathering your stuff in front of everyone. 

You continued to walk until music made you come out of your dark thoughts; as you found the source of this music, a man playing the piano in the streets, you noticed a clown, his green wig topped by a little hat, his big red nose and shoes. He was dancing on the music, spinning a sign about some shop going out of business. You were impressed at how dynamic he was, trying to make people smile and even laugh. You hadn´t realized you had stopped walking to watch him, until someone bumped your shoulder. Well, fuck it, you were going to be fired anyway, so you decided to stay longer and watch; he made you smile, you wished he´d be there on Friday, wait…maybe you could do it after all!

You waited until he finished his gig. Arthur had seen you watching him, he wondered why you stayed so long, not that he complained, it was nice to see someone appreciating his work. Should he talk to you? Maybe he should thank you for staying. But before he can decide, you come to him, wearing a kind smile.

“Hi! Sorry to bother you” you chuckle feeling a bit awkward “huh, I really liked your act, you´re pretty good…” the clown smiled shyly at you “oh thank you…that´s very nice of you!” he answered pleasantly surprised, he had a really soft voice; he looked like a nice guy. 

“Oh! I´m Y/N by the way!!” you say introducing yourself, extending your hand to him. He slowly takes it, lightly squeezing it.

“Carnival, well my real name´s Arthur, nice to meet you Y/N!” he answers eagerly, your lips curved upward even more.

“Nice to meet you Arthur! I was wondering if…ok it might sound a bit weird but I´d like to hire you for something, if it´s possible of course!” you stuttered, fearing to be ridiculous. There´s a small silence of a few seconds from him, you look at him expectantly.

“Yeah sure! But you have to ask Hoyt, my boss first, he´s… he´s taking care of the clients for us. If you  want , I can take you to him? Maybe he´s still at his office” he offers kindly, you vigorously nod.

“That´d be great thanks!” The two of you walk side by side, in complete silence, it´s not that awkward, it´s just you don´t really know what to say and you don’t want to bother him more than you already do. You arrive at the agency; as you climb the stairs you can feel him behind  you; in front of you there´s a locker room, there´s a couple of men, they all raise their head to look at you. 

“Wow look at that! Arthur´s bringing a girl!” One of the men says mockingly. You suddenly feel like wanting to become  invisible . 

“So… my boss office is in this corridor, last door on the right.” Indicates Arthur, giving you another smile. You nodded “Thanks Arthur” 

As you walk towards the office you hear him softly reprimanding the men “guys…it´s a client”, it actually relieves you to see that he wasn´t like them. You finally find the office and knock.

“What?” answers a raucous, grumpy voice. The man was short, bold, wearing a silver necklace and smoking a cigarette and didn´t look nice at all.

“Mr. Hoyt? I´ve been told to talk to you, to hire the services of a clown.” At this , he straightened his jacket, trying to appear more professional.

“For what kind of event?” you looked at your feet, slightly rubbing your neck.

“Huh…I´m getting fired, I´d like some emotional support…” to this he scoffed “emotional support…”, you were definitely blushing, you would have expected more sympathy coming from a clown agency. He went through his agenda “Ok…on Friday I have a couple of clowns available, Randall should fit…” 

“Oh I´m sorry, I actually had another one in mind? Arthur?” you proposed hopeful. Hoyt laughed, rude.

“I don´t think this guy could help you, he´s weird, more of a freak than…”

“I want him, I´m ready to pay double” you cut him, enough of this bullshit, since you entered the agency, Arthur was the only that seemed polite and friendly.

“Ok ok, as you wish but don´t come complaining after then.” He answered grumpily. You exited the office in company of Hoyt.

“Hey Arthur!” he called the clown, who wasn´t a clown anymore, he had changed and had taken off his makeup and wig. When he noticed  you , he smoothed his hair back, looking at the floor. 

“On Friday you´ll be working for this young lady, she´s  gonna tell  you  all about it, you better behave or you´ll be dealing with me, got it?” you suppressed the need to roll your eyes at this and sighed instead; this man was humiliating his employee in front of everyone. Arthur frantically nodded “Yes, Hoyt…” he quickly looked at you, you gave him a nice smile “can we talk outside?” you asked him softly, he nods again following you. 

“So…what do you need me for?” he asked, looking slightly less comfortable that when he wore his makeup. This question made you remember the mocking of Hoyt. You turned your face in the opposite direction, looking away, chuckling sarcastically. 

“I´m getting fired…I just figured out I could use some cheering up, you know? Fuck…what am I  gonna do ?” you explain, clenching your jaw, passing a hand through your hair. You realize he´s looking at you now; he was probably expecting a birthday party or something like that.

“Ok, I can do that.” He answers giving you a sympathetic smile, you sighed in relief.

“Cool! Thanks” , you reply a bit too happy “so we can meet in front the building around 8am? here I wrote the address for you” you give him the piece of paper, he looks at it, then back  at  you with a small smile “Ok then, I´m not keeping you any longer, thanks again and see you Friday.” You add, putting a strand of hair behind your ear. He seemed to come out of his thoughts. “Alright.” He answers softly nodding at you one more time.

The rest of the week went by quickly for you. Thursday night was pretty rough, you had barely slept, anxious. You prepared yourself, and went to your place of work. As you arrived, you saw that the clown was already there, ` _ Arthur _ _ , _ _ right? _ ´ 

His face lit up when he noticed you “Hi!” He exclaimed in  a  joyful tone , waving at you, this already made you smile. “Morning Carnival” you answered, trying to match his mood.

“It´s going to okay” he had gently told you as the both of you entered the building directly heading to your boss office. When he saw Arthur, he looked back at you like he was hallucinating .

“Oh yeah this is Carnival, my emotional support, I told you about it in my email?” you explained to him.

“Yes…right… it´s just I wasn´t expecting a clown.” Arthur makes a big reverence to him, and spoke with a  high - pitched ridiculous voice “It´s an honor paperwork king” you snorted at this nickname, putting a hand in front of your mouth. Your boss seemed dumbfounded “alright let´s go inside” he added absently, still looking at the clown. Arthur sat next to you, you couldn´t help but bounce your leg.

“Ok Y/N I wanted to thank you for all the work you had done since you started working here. Unfortunately, we have to let you go…” after hearing those words, you stopped listening to him, like your brain was switching off. Then, you heard crying, ugly crying, realizing it was Arthur, he was pretending to rub his eyes, he decided to had more drama, “WHY!?” he cried out loud, making you bite the inside of your cheek to avoid laughing. Your boss asked him to be quieter, so he crossed his legs and pretended to zip his mouth and throw the key away. You couldn´t help but grin, you were glad he was here with you. 

Your boss continued to speak, handing some papers  for you  to read and sign. You started to read them, well tried to, because your clown was distracting you by making a dog balloon, then he started making faces, pretending to be bored, loudly sighting, repeating the words of your boss with a tiny voice, you couldn´t help but chuckle from time to time, your face was red by force of containing your laugh. 

As it was finished, you exited the office feeling not as bad as you expected, thanks to Arthur. You shook the hand of your former boss “aww don’t be sad paperwork king!” exclaimed the clown reaching for the man giving him a big noisy kiss on the cheek, running off the building, this time you let it out, bursting into laugher and tried to run after him , completely forgetting your office belongings .

He was waiting for you outside, faking to be out of breath. You were still laughing; it felt good to let it go like that. Even if his work was supposed to be finished, Arthur didn´t care; he had a big smile, looking at you almost affectionately.  He made a little and t hen, he did a magic trick, ending it by making a bunch of plastic flowers appear, handing it to you, on arm behind his back like a gentleman. You accepted them, making a princess like reverence, pretending to smell their delicious perfume. Then, he offered his arm to you, you eagerly took it. You walked like that for a while, ignoring the look of people, you pressed yourself closer to him, you hadn´t been this happy in a while.

“Do you like stand-up comedy? I´m giving a show at Pogo´s tonight, you can come if you want to?” he asked you, his eyes full of hope. You slightly bit your lower lip, a grin forming on your lips.

“I´d like that very much Arthur” you accepted, then you lean and gave him a small peck on his cheek. 

This day wasn’t so bad after all. 


	6. Your savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumbr  
Late night in Gotham and the reader was walking alone when 3 men started to harass her and punch her till she’s on the floor all hurt and in pain, someone came and shoot the 3 men , the person takes her unconscious to his “home” to take care of her (it’s Joker obviously), then when she wakes up she’s scared but then thankful and turned on by him and things happen? SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one ! smutty smut is back on the menu although here it's pretty soft, more things for your dirty will come ;) And also loads of fluff will be here soon cause let's face it fluff is life XD  
Anyway enjoy !

You were tired, your day at work got longer than expected and you had to work on extra material until 9pm. To make things worse you lived around 45 min away from work, the subway was fine, a lot of people were taking this line to go out, it made you feel safe. Cities and especially Gotham were dangerous places for women, even more if you’re alone outside after 8 in the evening. Now what worried you the most was this 15 minutes’ walk from the subway to your flat; the neighborhood wasn’t bad in itself but there was couple of bars nearby and drunk people could really become annoying and creepy; you stopped counting how many times you had to speed your pace because of some guys calling you and even following you.

You exited the subway stop, it was getting quite cold, after all it was October. You tighten your coat around your body and walked to your flat; the way was pretty simple, you kept walking on the main street then at the crossing turn left, until you reach the adjacent street where was your flat. Even if the city made you nervous, you enjoyed the night, the few stars you could see mixed with the lights of the skyscrapers was beautiful. 

“Hi…” lost in your thoughts you startled at hearing someone calling you. You quickly glanced in their direction, there was 3 guys sitting on the steps of a building, a couple of bottles around them. ‘_And here we go’ _you thought starting to be nervous.

You decided to continue walking, hopefully they will leave it at that.

“Hey Miss! C’mon don’t be afraid, we just wanna talk to you!” another insisted. You continued to walk pretending not to hear them, your heartbeat increasing. You heard footsteps behind you ‘_shit! Please stop!’ _you wished, you started to increase your pace. Until you felt your arm being yanked back.

“Don’t you fuckin’ ignore me!” badgered the man holding your arm.

“Yeah he’s being nice to you and you act like a brat…” chided the third one. You tried to snatch your arm out of his grip.

“I’m not interested, just let me go.” You replied trying to hide the fear in your voice.

“What you think I’m not good enough for you?!

“I didn’t say…” a heavy slap across your cheek cut you off, you can feel your cheek burning, the shock makes your eyes wet. You struggled trying to free yourself from his claws and run away. But the 2 other men joined him gripping you by your coat, shoulders, pushing towards a dark alley.

“HELP!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs ‘_please somebody hear me!_’, you received another hit, this time a fist met your jaw, sending you to the ground, you tried to crawl away from them, but despite the alcohol they were faster than you, gripping your hair tightly.

“We’re gonna teach you good manners hussy!” one of them growled, kicking you in your belly, you curved into a ball trying to protect yourself, and they continued to punch you over and over again until you couldn’t feel the pain anymore, but only the pounding in your head and warm drops of blood dripping from various areas of your face.

“Hey, hold her, might as well take some good time with her” tempted one as he started to take off his belt ‘_please not this’_

A loud bang like a gunshot resonated around you “What the…!” screamed one the man, before another gunshot happened, then a third one. You wanted to move, get away but your body was becoming weaker and weaker, in fact your survival instinct was trying to keep you conscious but the hits you took had hurt you badly. The last thing you remember was a laugh, a hearty laugh, your eyelids closed, you vision becoming blurry, a red spot coming closer to you…

_Several hours later_

Your head was pounding, painful, your eyelids heavy. You didn’t want to move, you just felt exhausted, like any ounce of energy you had, had left your body. Whatever was surrounding you was soft…and warm. Where were you? You wondered. Suddenly everything that had happened to you surged back to your mind, their beating, your cries for help, the gunshots. Your eyes shot open. Your eyes quickly wandering around the room where you were. There was barely enough light for you to distinguish anything, there was a large window giving a view of the city, it was still the night?

There wasn’t much in the room, apart from the bed you were in; there was desk with a mirror, an ashtray, the smell of cigarette was very present and there was also tubes and pallets of paint or makeup maybe. The door was closed but you could see light peak through the cracks of the door.

As if your body was only starting to wake up, you started to feel pain, in your belly, your arms and you realized that they were full of purple bruises. You winced, which in return made your head hurt, you slowly brought your fingers to touch your face, you could feel your left eyebrow being swollen, a cut crossing it. You felt dry blood around your nostrils, and another cut at your lower lip. You felt tears prickling in your eyes, remembering the scene once again.

But you were okay now…who had saved you? In any case, you had to thank them, who knows if you’d still be alive if this mysterious savior hadn’t pulled the trigger. Cause yeah, you weren’t stupid, you remembered the gunshots and honestly you didn’t care, these assholes only got what they deserved. You wanted to thank to person who saved you.

Still, feeling cautious, you got out of bed as slowly as you could, realizing at the same time that you were only wearing your panties and undershirt, you guessed your clothes were probably full of blood and filth from the streets. You tip toed to the door, looking through the key hole, trying to spot somebody but nothing. Your hand slowly reached for the doorknob, twisting it as slowly as you could. You arrived in a much bigger room, with sofas, tables and many chairs, looked like a meeting room.

“You should be staying in bed…” you jumped at the masculine voice behind you. You took a deep breath ‘_come on this person saved you, there’s nothing to fear!’ _you told yourself as you pivoted to face your savior. You weren’t expecting to come face to face with the Joker. You were kind of frozen, at his sight, his eyes were intensely looking at you, he brought his cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag. You took a few steps back, your back meeting the sofa. So that explain the laugh you heard and the red you saw. You were confused, he’s supposed to be a crazy criminal regardless that he was right to speak out about the state of Gotham…why save you? He didn’t say a word, probably curious of what you’d do next. He didn’t look like he had bad intentions towards you. You caught yourslef wondering what he looked like without his makeup on but now that you had him right in front of you, he wasn’t as frightening as the media presented him, he looked quite elegant actually with his 3-piece suit, his green hair perfectly slicked back, his makeup neatly applied. You realized that he had beautiful eyes, their color going from green to an icy blue, quite captivating actually…then you became aware that you might have been starring at him for too long.

“Thank you…” you started embarrassed, lowering your eyes. He chuckled, you couldn’t help but be on your guard, to wake up at a criminal’s home after being assaulted by other criminals wasn’t a common thing…did he plan on keeping you here? This idea suddenly appeared, you started to be anxious again, quickly brushing a strand of hair behind you ear, this was the Joker there’s no way to escape him!

The clown must have sensed your sudden panic, so he walk to what you assumed to be the entrance door, and he opened it.

“You free to go but you should stay, you took a pretty bad beating, you’re still weak.” He advised, taking another drag of his cigarette. Shit, you were being stupid, if he wanted to hurt you, considering your outfit at the moment, he would have already done it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…be rude…” you stuttered. You heard him closing the door, but as the adrenaline came down, you started to feel dizzy, loosing your balance. Thankfully he was quickly by your side, holding you steady, his hands felt warm against your skin.

“You’re freezing cold, let’s go back to bed” he directed, holding you against his side, one arm wrapped around your shoulders, the other gently stroking your forearm. You sat on the mattress, he did the same, putting a cover over your body. It was nice to have someone taking care of you after what you’ve been through, to be comforted. Another feeling rose in your chest, your eyes becoming wet, your lower lip trembling, you didn’t want to cry but it became stronger until you couldn’t hold it anymore, tears running down on your face, your breathing erratic.

“Shhshhshh come here kitten…” he took you into his embrace, your arms wrapped around his waist beneath his vest. You buried your head in the crook of his neck and cried for several minutes. He continued to hold you, one hand stroking your back and the other caressing your hair, it soothed you, and even when you had finished crying you stayed buried in his embrace enjoying the warmth, listening to his calm heartbeat, you could smell that he was wearing Cologne. You nuzzled your nose against the skin of his neck, you wanted to be closer to him, you didn’t want to feel the hands of those assholes on you anymore, you felt soiled. And you found the Joker quite handsome, charismatic, magnetic, and he has been so gentle with you…

You brushed your lips against his skin, he chuckled.

“Now, aren’t you being a tease?” he asked, you could tell he was smiling. You looked up meeting his eyes, he was intrigued, but you could also tell that he was attracted to you, his pupils were slightly dilated starring at your lips, his hand never leaving your body since he first touched you. So you leaned in, kissing his lips; his hand instantly went to your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek, his tongue came teasing your lips, so you opened your mouth, your tongue meeting his, it tasted good, addictive, a soft mix of alcohol and tobacco. The kiss became more intense, needy, you slipped on of your hands in the back of his pants trying to find more skin to feel. A moan escaped his lips, as he separated from you, panting.

“You don’t want to do this kitten…” he breathed, a mischievous glow in his eyes, a grin on his lips. You slightly frowned at this “Why?” you exclaimed, your other hand cupping his cheek, he leaned into his warmth, your thumb brushed against his lips, making him close his eyes like he was restraining himself.

“Because I won’t stop, not until I take you and make you fully mine…” he growled, reopening his eyes that were now dark with desire. Your heart skipped a beat at this confession.

“Then take me.” You purred; he didn’t need to hear more and crashed his lips against yours, slightly making your open lip bleed and making you tumble on your back on the bed, he placed himself between your legs, tracing kisses along your jaw, then your neck, his tongue tickling your skin, sucking and nibbling the most sensitive spots. You buried your fingers in his green locks, closing your eyes to enjoy even more the pleasure he was giving you, you’ve always had a very sensitive neck. You could already feel him hard against your leg. Your other traveled to his collarbone under his shirt, his skin was burning hot. He straightened, throwing his vest on the floor and unbuttoning his shirt, you watched him reveal his torso, he was thin still you could see he was muscular, he had nice biceps… You also took off your undershirt, then your bra, revealing your breast, your nipples hard. He seemed frozen.

“Damn kitten…you’re so gorgeous.” He said hungrily, pushing you back on the mattress, eagerly sucking your nipples sometimes biting them, making you gasp. Then his kisses went lower until they reach your panties. He kisses you above the fabric, teasing, you can’t help but arch your body for more. Then, with his teeth he grabs top of your panties, slowly making it slide down, you lift your hips to make it easier, he uses his right hand to yank it away. He groans as he grabs your thighs and starts to eat you out, circling around your clit, licking your labia. You’re panting, you want to feel him inside of you, you let out a needy moan.

He chuckles against your soft spot “you like that kitten?” he asks you as he came back to your mouth with a feline grin. You hungrily kiss him while your hand slides down his lower belly, then beneath his pants and underwear, you stroke his cock, gently slowly at first making him longingly moan.

“Fuck…that’s good” he swooned against your lips. He was being so sensitive to your care that it made it difficult for him to do anything, even kiss, your smirked at this.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and unzipped his pants to let his erection out. You felt his cock at your wet entrance. Slowly he entered you, you released a shaky breath when you felt him inside of you. His thrusts quickly became more forceful, his forehead against yours, his tongue devouring your mouth. You gripped his shoulders bringing him closer to you, feeling his torso brushing against your breast. He was being so caring and passionate in this moment, making sure you liked it, that he was bringing you pleasure. His thrusts became deeper and quicker making your eyes roll back. You felt yourself coming closer and closer and Joker was too, his groan becoming louder and louder. You cried at out as you came, an electrifying pleasure spreading across your body, he quickly followed you in a long moan. He was out of breath, his whole body shaking, you kissed him one more time as he slowly lied down on your body his head buried in your neck.

“You’ll never have to be alone again…I’ll protect you…” he whispers in your ear as you fell asleep, feeling safe as ever in the arms of the greatest criminal of Gotham. 


	7. Playing strip poker with Arthur and Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything, you play strip poker with Arthur, then Joker ^^  
This is two small Once shot combined in one chapter to celebrate my 100 followers on Tumblr and kudos on AO3  
Thank you so muck for following me and support me it means a lot more to me than you think!  
Enjoy ;)

**Playing strip poker with Arthur**

You had been living with Arthur for a couple of months now, things were going pretty well, you never got bored with him, each day was different, each day one of you would try to surprise the other, sometimes with a date, or a gift or a special care. And tonight, you had an exciting idea: playing strip poker with Arthur. You giggled while thinking about the reaction he’ll have, blushing, flustered.

As he came back home, you greeted him with a sweet and joyful kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Someone is in a good mood today…” he cooed wrapping his arms around your waist.

“That’s because I have something fun planned for us tonight…” you teased, he raised an eyebrow, a small grin on his face.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise…” you replied enigmatically. Leaving him intrigued as ever to prepare dinner.

When dinner was finished, the both of you cleared the table. Arthur sat, waiting for your surprise; you came back with a poker game, you sat opposite to him, preparing the cards and chips.

“Poker?” he asked surprised and actually a bit confused, you retained a smirk.

“Yes, but not just poker…strip poker my dear Arthur.” You finally confessed, watching his reaction which was priceless, he was frozen, mouth agape, blushing reaching his cheeks.

“I’m starting to think I should have kept my coat and shoes on” he said like he already knew he was going to lose, this time you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh come on, who knows maybe I’ll be the first one naked…” you teased, winking at him. A glow of interest transpired in his eyes. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

The game started and soon Arthur was losing, within the three rounds, it’s true that he wasn’t very good at lying and now had to take off either his shirt or pants.

“Well, looks like you have to take something off, Artie…” you flirted, grinning maliciously. You were amazed at how he was being shy after so much time together. He unbuttoned his shirt, you slightly bit your fingers, Arthur had much more effect on you that he could ever imagine. 

On the next round you lost, you could have taken you socks off, but you decided you could tease him more, show him he could enjoy it very much. So you also took your shirt off, your bra was the only remaining fabric hiding your breast, and you had of course chosen some sexy lingerie. You leaned forward on the table, giving him a nice view, teasing him even more. He quickly licked his lips, his eyes looking at your breast.

You had to admit that this gave him motivation, he was trying so hard to win, doing his best to hide his game, at some point you knew he was going to lose but you didn’t pay attention to it and lost on purpose just to tease him one more time. You decided to take off your pants, so you got up, turning your back on him, slowly making the pants slide along your butt and thighs, you were wearing a black cheeky pantie, perfectly highlighting your forms. You eyed him to watch his reaction, he release a shaky breath, then let out a small laugh, enjoying his victory.

You suppose you won the game that night, Arthur was the first naked, but you couldn’t resist to wait to lose the rest of your clothes, so you had basically jumped on him right away for a passionate lovemaking session…

“You know, I think we should play it again tonight, I feel good about my chances to win this time.” He had asked you the next morning, making you whole hearty laugh, of course you were down for another round ;) 

**Playing strip poker with Joker **

Playing strip poker with Joker was something else. You had waited for him that night, he was supposed to be here with you the whole night, that was the deal, once a week to maintain your two different life styles now. Usually when he comes home, he takes of his makeup and costume and his all yours.

You heard, the door open and his voice humming a familiar song. You smiled and before you could turn to greet him, his arms were encircled around your waist, hungrily kissing your neck.

“I missed you too!” you giggled at his enthusiasm, trying to turn to face him, his hands not leaving your body. He leans in to kiss you, but you stop him by putting your fingers on his lips.

“Huhhuh makeup off first” you directed, he groaned, hurrying to take it off. You grinned, you were the only person who could give him orders.

Before you could do anything, he was back, holding you tight while passionately kissing you, his tongue caressing yours, his hair tickling your face. Being the Joker he had become an impatient man and you could already feel where he wanted to take you, his kisses went back to your throat.

“I was thinking about playing a little game…” you breathed between kisses, his answers was a simple moan as he kept going.

“Aaah…strip poker?” you finally managed to ask. His head shot back up, he laughed.

“You sure you wanna try that doll? You’re gonna lose you know…” he flirted, playful. God he could so infuriating when he was so sure about himself.

“You know I think I perfectly have my chances…Joker.” You replied with a defying tone, a small smile playing on your lips.

You set the poker game and started playing. And damn the bastard was good at it, of course he was, it makes sense you thought. Even though he doesn’t wear his makeup, it doesn’t get easier to read him, he’s actually very good at keeping a poker face, he has this big smile all the time, looking at you like a predator with its prey**.**

And of course he was winning, you were the one being flustered right now. Sore loser you started with your socks, but you ended up in underwear anyway. But now for the first time you won the round, a proud grin on your face. Joker chuckled simply taking off his vest.

“Oh come on you have a 3-piece suit!!” you begged him, frustrated. He took a frag of his cigarette, crossing his legs.

“Well you didn’t tell me to change clothes…” he answered mischievous, you gave him a sneer, decided to get revenge. 

You were furiously blushing, and he was chuckling, winning the round again, you had to choose between your panties and bra. Ok if he wanted to play, then let’s play. You decided to take off your panties but stayed seated so he wouldn’t see anything, you smirked as you waved your pantie in the air, taunting him. His smile faded, and you could him groan in annoyance. You won once again and he took his jacket off, wasn’t much but it was still a victory for you…until in the next round he took the lead and now you were definitely naked.

He stood up, marching to you in a feline way and sat in front of you, on the edge of the table. He seized your chin, kissing you slowly but authoritarian at the same time. This side of him really aroused you, so you got up for more leaning on him, the feeling of his clothes against your naked body electrifying. You unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off until your fingers felt something in his sleeve, you seized it, it was a poker card, you couldn’t believe it.

“You cheated!” you exclaimed, he burst out in laughing, proud of his trick. This time you couldn’t help but join him in his laugh, a joker he was indeed…


	8. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs to babysit one of her co-workers kids (4-5 years) for the day, she lives with Arthur, maybe Arthur is practically terrified of having a kid in his apartment, and having to take care of one instead of entertaining them, kid get attached to him, and doesn’t want to leave his side for the rest of the time they are here, just a bunch of praises for Arthur, saying how great he is with kids and how nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ! fluffy tooth rooting story as requested by @PenAndPencil23  
Soo I hope you'll like it ^^

You settled on the couch to watch TV with Arthur, snuggling against his side as he passed an arm around your shoulders, nothing better after a long day of work.

“Tomorrow we´ll be taking care of kid here.” You announce him as the commercial break happened.

“Hmmm…” ‘_Good_’ you thought, he was taking it well, after all he likes children.

“What?” He exclaimed after a few seconds, realizing what you had just said, looking at you. You straighten to look at him in the eyes, arching an eyebrow.

“One of my colleagues, she has a last minute appointment outside of Gotham and she has no one to take care of her daughter…”

“What about her husband?”

“Not in Gotham either. And she doesn´t have money for a babysitter” You replied. He rejected his head on the back of the couch passing his hands on his face, taking a deep breath.

“Wow, what´s that? I thought you loved kids!”

“I do but it´s not the same Y/N, I make them laugh but here you have to take care of them, make sure, they…they eat, you always have to be after them so they don´t get hurt…what if I do something wrong?” he objects, starting to have a nervous laughter attack. You place you hand on his thigh, soothingly rubbing it.

“And you have to entertain them and you´re so good at this! Come on it´s going to be fun Artie…I promise.” His nervousness seems to calm down at these words. You gave him quick peck on the lips. He sighed.

“Fine…you know I can´t refuse you anything.” He added with a lovely smile. Happy with his reaction you gave him another kiss.

“How old is the kid?” he asked curiosity taking over.

“She´s 4 years old, her name´s Sarah...” he nodded, you knew that deep down he was looking forward to meeting the little girl.

_The day after 7:30 am_

“And here we are!” you said joyfully to Sarah as you entered your flat. Arthur who had been pacing in the living room; he stopped, passing a hand on his hair to make sure he was presentable. He looked at the little girl with wonder. It’s true that she was cute, she had chubby cheeks, blond hair tide in a beautiful braid, and she was wearing a pinkish sweater, white legging and little black leather shoes.

“Sarah, this is my sweetheart Arthur, but you can call him Artie.” Arthur slowly approached her and crouches down at her height.

“Hello…”she said shyly, putting one of her hand in front of her mouth.

“Hello.” He replied softly, giving her a sweet smile, you could tell he was already melting for her.

“Artie, can you look after her while I change clothes?” You declared as you headed for the bedroom. He suddenly stood up, looking nervous.

“But...but...”

“It´s going to be fine Artie…” you replied giving an encouraging smile as you left.

Arthur stood still, silent for several seconds, looking at the little girl, thinking of what to do. Sarah was looking around, curious and eager to explore this new place. Arthur looked at the little bag next to her.

“What´s in there?” he asked. Sarah excitedly opened it. Taking out each item to present it to Arthur.

“This is my bottle, this is Freddy my plushy, my story book with fairies and…”

_Several minutes later_

As you came back, you found all the content of her bag spread out on the floor; who knew she had all these things in her tiny backpack. From the corner of your eyes you spotted a dark head in the kitchen, Arthur was preparing something and Sarah was with him. He looked concentrated, pouring warm milk into her feeding bottle.

“Hmmm hot chocolate looks yummy!” you told the little girl, suddenly hungry.

“Y/N, isn´t it too warm? I think is too warm…” he jabbered, a little worried frown forming on his face. You took the bottle, checking the temperature on your wrist.

“Looks good to me, here you go darling.” You answered, giving the bottle to Sarah, watching her eagerly drink it.

“You sure? I don´t want her to burn her tongue…” You place your hand on his forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He was genuinely worried for her, which was really cute. You poured a cup of hot chocolate for you too and for Arthur.

Arthur continued like that the whole morning, making sure she wouldn´t trip on her toys, or that she couldn´t reach something that could be dangerous for her like his medication. But you knew nothing bad would happen because he’s had years of practice with his mom, he simply needed to be reassured.

He was being so dedicated to her, sitting crossed leg on the floor playing with her toys while making tiny voices, he was ADORKABLE.

_12:30pm lunch time_

“Sarah, your mom said you had to eat vegetables.” You softly reprimanded, the little girl cross her arms.

“No” she repeated in a final tone.

“Look it´s good!” you added after taking a bite of it, exaggerating your reaction.

“No” she said once again, pouting.

Ok now you felt helpless, and you wanted to be cool not strict, ‘_what to do?_’

“Well it´s the only thing you´ll get so if you´re hungry, eat it” you replied on the same tone, pouting too.

“Can I try something?” softly asks Arthur.

“Please do” you gave him the spoon. To your surprise he started to do the plane thing, agitating the spoon in the air, while making load of noises and funny faces. Then, he pretended to be attacked by the spoon so he ate it to defend himself. Making you and Sarah giggle, he reproduced the same action but this time the spoon was coming to her and once again to your surprise she accepted it, pretending to roar as she closed her mouth on it.

You looked at your lover dumbfounded, mouth agape. He had a triumphant smile, proud of his success. “My mom used to refuse food sometimes, so I had to be creative, not in this way but I get it…” he explained, rubbing his neck.

“See, you nailed it!” you replied, gently squeezing his hand.

After lunch the two of you washed the dishes, one sometimes stealing a kiss to the other, softly giggling. Then, you turned your head to check on Sarah. 

“Where did you get that honey?” you asked her, smiling at the little girl, she was wearing Arthur´s clown nose. When Arthur´s eyes landed on her, he looked like he was melting at the sight of the kid. He looked at you silently asking for the authorization to do his gig.

“Have fun, I can finish cleaning” He gave you a big kiss on the cheek and crouched down.

“That´s my clown nose!” he exclaimed in a comic way, taking the prop and putting it onto his nose. He straightened and started to walk lifting graciously his legs up in the air, pretending to look for something, he went behind the sofa and looked like he was going downstairs. Sarah was next to you and she was amazed, she ran behind the sofa to join him and he wasn’t there anymore, you knew he had hidden farther away in the living room. Then he jumped like he was actually falling from the sky, Sarah was giggling, running after him, until they disappeared out of your sight.

“Not too many sweets Mr Carnival!” you instructed to Arthur from afar, knowing he was probably going make sweets appear out of nowhere.

While you were finishing cleaning, you could hear the happy squealing’s of Sarah and the exclamations of Arthur, it was nice to see your lover so overjoyed, he needed this.

“Want to watch cartoons?” you heard Arthur ask enthusiast, then you heard more laughter from Sarah and then running, to muffled noise of bodies crashing on the couch; you chuckled thinking that Arthur was probably as excited as Sarah for this, is childish side was peering up.

After a few minutes it was completely silent, apart from the cartoon and some soft giggles coming from Arthur.

So you went to see them, you were faced with the sweetest sight you´d ever seen. The little girl was asleep on Arthur’s lap snuggled against his chest, sucking her thumb, her other tiny hand firmly holding onto Arthur´s shirt. He was absorbed by the TV, absently rubbing the back of the kid. You slowly approached and kissed the top of his head, he had this look of pure happiness, he grabbed your hand, kissing your knuckles.

“I think she likes you” you whispered tenderly. He gazed at her lovingly, then back to you.

“Jealous?” he replied grinning, ‘_was it that obvious!?_’

“Hum…maybe” you admitted, chuckling, you leaned towards him and gave him long and slow kiss, you backed up, but he tilted his head to give you one more.

“Yuck!” exclaimed Sarah interrupting you, the both of you burst out laughing.

The end of the afternoon was on the same rhythm; Sarah was full of energy, always running everywhere. You had to admit that you liked the mood she brought in your home but it was also exhausting, thankfully Arthur never ran out of ideas. Now she wanted to roleplay, you and Arthur sat in front of her, legs crossed, attentively listening to her.

“I am a princess!” she declared touching her chest, and then she pointed her finger at Arthur.

“Artie is a pwrince and Y/N you are a dwragon!” you opened your mouth shocked ´_but why is it always me!?´_ you thought, a bit jealous that she was taking Arthur all for herself. Arthur snorted, putting a hand on his mouth to hide is laugh, your face must have been priceless because Arthur couldn’t hold it anymore and lied down on the floor, holding his ribs. You gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder, then focused your attention on Sarah.

“Then, run little girl, cause I’m gonna eat you!” you declared trying to make a ferocious face, as you started to pursue the kid on all fours. You didn’t see the time pass between you climbing on every piece of furniture you could find, and Artie being a noble prince even when fighting you, the dragon, with gentleman manners and Sarah which acting skills were glorious.

_Knock Knock_

The three of you in the middle of the final battle turned your heads towards the sound. You checked the time on the clock and yes it was already the time where you colleague would pick up her daughter. You couldn’t help but sight, it was already over. You got up with Arthur and went to open the door.

“Hi!” you greeted your colleague.

“Hi! So how did the day go?” she asked eagerly.

“Oh it was amazing, she’s a ray of sunshine! Right Artie?” you answered with a big grin.

“Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun!” replied Arthur joyfully.

“Please come in, Sarah your mama’s here!” you called, expecting to find the little girl nearby. She was nowhere to be seen.

“Honey, where are you?” the mom calls, you quickly realized she probably didn’t want to leave and went hiding to stay with Arthur. You glanced at him and he understood. So he decided to play along, pretending to look under the couch, the table, behind the curtains…

“Where is she? Hmmmm…not here either…” he taped his chin with his index like he was deeply thinking “Nope, I can´t find her, that´s a shame…mama I think you´ll have to come back tomorrow” he added in a confident tone, you grinned at his talent with kids as you heard giggles, he headed towards the bedroom and looked under the bed, she was indeed hiding there.

“Come here, give Artie a big hug!” he asked with a pleading pout on his face. She slowly came out and jumped in his arms.

“Oh my god your man is so sweet!!!” your colleague squealed, moved by their complicity.

“Mama!” exclaimed Sarah as her mother hugged her.

“Mom can we take Artie home?” asked the little girl hopefully, you almost choked on yourself at her audacity ‘_huhuh no way to take Artie away from me_!’ you thought, damn, you were ridiculous, being jealous of a little girl but you couldn’t help it, you loved him so much.

“He’s so funny and…and he makes good food, he’s a magician and a clown!” She added, trying to convince her mother, you had to admit that she was being really cute. Your colleague nodded, impressed.

“Wow Arthur, you made quite an impression on her, I’ve never seen that before!” she complimented him. He looked at his feet, suddenly shy.

“Oh it’s nothing, just a few tricks…” he muttered, shyly smiling.

“I have to disagree on that, he actually managed to make her eat her vegetables! Honestly, he’s just very good with kids” you praised, placing your hand on his shoulder.

“Really? Tell me, how you did you do that?!” she exclaimed, genuinely impressed. He raised his head, a playful glow in his eyes.

“Well…a true magician never reveals its secrets” he replied proudly, which made your colleague laugh. “Y/N you’re a lucky woman!”

“I know…” you answered winking at Arthur.

Sarah kissed you goodbye “I like you Y/N…” she softly told you.

“Well, that’s good because I like you too.” You confessed to her on a secretive tone. Then she kissed Arthur goodbye, he tenderly stroked her cheek.

“Don’t worry we’ll see each other again…I have to take care of my beautiful dragon.” He explained, ending on a teasing note, you tried to pout but you cracked a smile as he kissed your temple. Damn him for being so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
As always comments and kudos are very appreciated :)   
The next story will also be fluff, i'm sorry I'm trying to balance with request from Tumbr too but promised after the next one SMUT IS BACK


	9. This is my family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr
> 
> I loved the request you wrote ! I have another😂. You and Arthur had just had a baby boy Benjamin,Arthur was getting ready for work (facepaint)and he could here you singing that’s life and dancing with your baby and he was stood by the door watching you and as you finished he started clapping and you as he entered you started singing send in the clowns and Arthur started dancing and your baby was giggling and you all danced while Arthur watched you in awe , and he was being cute to you

Your life was complete. Barely two months ago, you had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, Benjamin. It had been a very important decision you had taken with Arthur. To have a child meant a greater financial responsibility was needed. But you and Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about it, when you saw other couples playing with their kids, talking about them all the time, and you loved the interaction Arthur had with children. He was going to be such a good father, you always ended up imagining him, feeding your baby, telling them a story.

And now it was a reality, and it was exactly how you imagined it. He was such a dedicated father, taking care of Benjamin when he would cry during the night, so that you could rest; insisting to take care of him so that you could take time to take care of yourself. Arthur also worked extra hard to provide everything you and Benjamin needed and even more, he was often bringing home an extra like a plush or clothe for the baby or a gift for you. You had to admit that you were worried for Arthur some days, even if when he was coming home, the second he lays his eyes on you and Benjamin, a big smile would form on his lips, his eyes would be full of happiness as if he couldn´t believe he had you and a baby waiting for him.

Today he was only working in the afternoon, which was good, you had more time together, and even with the baby you had had a lazy morning in bed, cuddling with Arthur, watching him peacefully sleep as you caressed his soft curls. Of course at some point Benjamin started crying waking him up, you went to pick up your baby, cradling him to soothe him. You sat next to your lover, who was trying to wake up, his hair disheveled; his eyelids barely open.

“Is he okay?” he asked, his voice muffled by his face half buried in the pillow.

“Yeah that little pumpkin is just hungry…” you answered softly as you started to breastfeed your baby, who instantly went quiet, satisfied. Arthur chuckled at this, watching him tenderly.

Then he sat up “I´m going to make breakfast.” He announced, kissing your temple and heading to the kitchen.

After breakfast which was more of a lunch considering the time at which you ate it; Arthur went back to the bedroom to get ready for work. It’s something he had been doing for the past months. He would get dressed and put his makeup on at home, it was in a way to stay longer by your side. He was also trying to make Benjamin used to his look, after all some kids could be afraid by clowns, and if he were to make his own child cry, he would never forgive himself for it. For the moment Benjamin wasn´t really reacting to his clown face, he would look at Arthur like he was fascinated, following it´s movements; but he could recognize his voice, probably used to it from the womb when Arthur would kiss your belly, and whisper sweet words to your baby. He couldn’t way for Benjamin to grow a bit older and before his gig for his son only… 

_That’s life that’s what people say_

_You’re riding high in April_

_Shot down in May_

Arthur stopped in his tracks, did he just hear singing?

_But I know I’m gonna change that tune_

_When I’m on top, back on top in June_

He heard it again but this time he quickly recognized your voice, he didn’t get to listen to you as much as he wanted to because of his work time, and god how it was good to hear your voice. He closed his eyes to enjoy it even more.

_I said, that’s life and as funny as it may seem_

_Some people get their kicks_

_Stompin’ on a dream_

_But I don’t let it, let it get me down_

_Cause this fine old world it keeps spinnin’ around_

The thoughts about his work vanished, a small content smile formed on his lips. He quietly got up and tiptoed to the door to watch you. You were slowing dancing, holding your baby in your arms, you only had eyes for him. Benjamin was smiling back at you, it was so rare to see him do this, because it was something new, Arthur had learned about it in a book, babies start to smile back after 2 months old; and it was such a beautiful sight. His baby was well awake right now, his eyes sparkling with life. Arthur was hypnotized by this scene.

_I’ve been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate_

_A poet, a pawn and a king_

_I’ve been up and down and over and out_

You continued to sing, making funny faces to resemble a puppet or a pirate, making Benjamin babble with joy. You were so focused on Benjamin, looking at him in the eyes, enjoying his little movement and burbles that you didn´t notice Arthur; he was leaning against the doorframe, moved by the interaction you had with Benjamin. 

_But my heart just ain’t gonna buy it_

_And if I didn’t think it was worth one single try_

_I’d jump right on a big bird and then I’d fly!_

You finish, slightly lifting your baby in the air. Then, you’re surprised by the sound of clapping, you turn your head towards the source of the sound and realize that Arthur had been watching you the whole time. He had a tender smile and was looking at the both of you fondly. He was shirtless, all his makeup was done except for on eye, his air were neatly slicked back, ‘_a beautiful clown’_ you thought. Then, another song came to your mind, and you decided to sing it for the two most important men of your life.

_Isn’t it rich?_

_Are we pair?_

_Me here at last on the ground,_

_You in mid-air_

_Where are the clowns?_

When Arthur recognized the song, his smile grew wider, you had sung it to him several time, it had a whole new meaning to him, it no longer reminded him of the guys who had beaten him; it simply made him think about you, your sweet voice and your undying love for him. He took a few steps towards you, closing his eyes, he slowly bended to his left side, arching his arms above his head, one foot behind the other, graciously moving his hands, he was dancing…

_Isn’t it bliss?_

_Don’t you approve?_

_One who keeps tearing around,_

Still eyes closed, he moved to the other side, slowly spinning, lifting one arm, the other moving downwards. You hold Benjamin so he could watch his father too, he was captivated, his eyes following the movement of his father, he started giggling and moving his little feet, excited; seems like he inherited his father’s talent for dance.

_One who can’t love,_

_Where are the clowns?_

_There ought to be clowns?_

As Arthur heard the sounds of his baby, he reopened his eyes, landing them on the both of you, he watches your lips as you continued the song.

_Just when I’d stopped opening doors,_

_Finally knowing the that I wanted was yours_

_Making my entrance again with my usual flair_

_Sure of my lines_

Arthur closed the gap between the both of you, he encircled you and your child, his hands resting on your hips. You started to dance together, the baby between the both of you, he looks at you with admiration. Then his eyes looked at your baby, affectionate, Arthur softly joined your singing, matching your gentle tone.

_My fault, I fear_

_I thought that you’ want what I want_

_Sorry my dear_

He leans his forehead against yours, keeping eye contact with you, they radiate love, his happiness in this moment, you smile tenderly, wanting to caress his cheek.

_But where are the clowns?_

_There ought to be clowns_

_Well, maybe next year_

You finished in unison, a peaceful silence replacing your voices. More burbles coming from Benjamin makes you break eye contact with Arthur, you chuckle.

“Looks like someone is demanding your attention” you whispered to Arthur. He laughed and he bend to softly kiss your baby’s forehead, one hand cradling his head while the other was still holding your waist. His eyes goes back to you, he leans in, titling his head so that his lips meet yours in a loving embrace.

“Thank you…” murmured Arthur against your lips. He didn’t want to go to work but at least he will be going happy, re-watching this moment again and again in his mind, until he can come back home to the both of you.


	10. The king's mercy NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
Joker likes it when you call him “King”, and he’s going to show his gratitude, dominant, he’s going to take care of you until you squirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS BACK!!!!  
Property of Joker this is for you ;)  
Enjoy people !!

He liked it when you called him like that: King.

It had started after the second wave of riots when you had helped him escape Arkham. The support from the people of Gotham was even stronger than before, they were fighting to serve him, get a chance to approach him and tell him what he represented for them. He was building his army, his people. Some were calling him the clown prince of Gotham. But to you he was so much more, he was what Gotham deserved and he was yours, despite all the people coming to him, men or women he only had eyes for you. He was your king.

And you took pride in it, being the only one he could listen too, the only one who could touch the Joker and the only one he had desire for.

He had established himself in an abandoned manor in the suburbs of Gotham. He was sitting on his throne, he listened to them, you were installed on the armrest of the throne, meticulously sharpening one of your daggers.

It was a gang of a bunch of girls under his orders, they were talking about some people from the mob causing problems especially one Mafiosi guy who had a lot of people too.

You hated those girls, they radiated desire for him, dressing with little clothes as possible, talking to him with a suave voice and even making advances to him right under your nose, how dare they! You wanted to shoot them dead for disrespecting you, but you didn’t want to anger Joker, so you hold back. You passed an arm around his shoulders, caressing his hair, watching their reaction, their eyes shooting daggers at you, you smirked provocatively at them ‘_it’s something you’ll never get to do bitch!_’ your finger travelled to his neck, teasingly brushed against his skin, enjoying the looks of jealously they had. Joker was getting slightly distracted by your attention, sometimes looking at you, intrigued by your behavior but he liked it, you could hear him softly hum. At some point he passed one arm around you, his hand resting on your hip, his fingers distractingly caressing you, traveling to your thigh or your ass.

This little game was turning you on, you slowly slid you hand under his vest touching his collarbone through his shirt. He took a deep breath, you could tell he was growing annoyed by this little meeting.

“I can kill him for you Joker.” Proposed one of the girls, caressing her gun suggestively. And Joker chuckled, your jealously took over, so you leaned closer to him, brushing your lips against the shell of his ear.

“Or I could take care of it…my king…” you whispered lovingly, knowing the effect this name had on him. He laughed amused. He turned his head to look at you, his eyes were dark with desire.

“Come with me baby.” He ordered you, standing up and heading to an adjacent room of the manor. Leaving his followers clueless. You went after him, genuinely curious, was he angry at you? You wondered. 

In a flash of movement, you were suddenly pressed against the wall, his lips were on you almost instantly; you whimpered, your lips bruising with the rough passion of his kiss. You parted your lips, letting your tongue flick across his lips, begging entrance, and he rapidly took control, letting his tongue plunder your mouth, leaving you breathless.

After what seemed like hours of torturous contact between your lips, you felt him press his hips against your body, you could feel the hard bulge in his pants, that told you just how much he’d wanted you. His hands brought your wrists together over your head, and he pinned them there with one hand. You barely had time to wonder what he was going to do, that his hand was slipping under your shirt, grazing your belly. His hand continued its way upward until he found your breast, cupping it eagerly. His lips never left yours, except for the briefest of moments to breathe before he took control again. His fingers found your hard nipple, and he began to circle his thumb around it. You gasped, your hips bucking against him, your whole body charged with energy and lust.

Then, your hips brushing against him made him grunt in reply, and he pulled his lips away from yours so he could press you against the wall even harder.

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” He growled, letting his lips drop to your jaw, his teeth grazing along your skin, sending shivers down your spine.

“Your burning touch, calling me ‘your king’, I like that baby…” His hand moved from your breast and trailed down your stomach again until he slipped it beneath your pants.

“And I want to show you how grateful I am Y/N…” You panted as you felt his hand between your legs, before those fingers delved deeper, feeling just how moist you were already feeling, the touches, the unspoken tension. You mewled and arched your back as his fingers slipped between your wet lips and plunged deepe.

“So ready for me...” He growled in your ear, kissing your jaw.

You moaned again, struggling against his grip on your wrists. It didn’t matter how long you’d wanted him to touch you, the sensation was slow, an ecstatic torture. As his fingers began to thrust a slow rhythm into your wanting body, his thumb found the sensitive nub there and began to rub it. Slowly at first, but soon he’d adapted a strong, steady rhythm that elicited cries from you, you tried not to make too much noise, because people were behind that door, but it was hard. You could feel your body tightening around his fingers, getting closer and closer to the edge, and just when you thought it would happen... he stopped.

“Oh my god, no, no, no,” you moaned, begged, pleaded as his fingers stilled inside of her. “Please, please, J, don’t stop...” He grinned, it seemed to be exactly what he wanted to hear, he was simply teasing you.

“You want more? What don’t you call by my favorite name first hmm?” 

“Please my king I want more…” you begged; he growled and gave you a tender kiss on the lips.

“That’s my girl” He let go of your wrists, and guided you to the nearest table, laying you down on it. He sat on the edge of it, looking down at you, like you were the most beautiful person he could have. He took off his jacket, setting it on a chair and he rolled up his sleeves.

He slowly pulled your pants off, leaving you naked from the waist down. With a dark, smoldering look. He started to kiss you more wildly. His hand caressing your stomach while the other cupped your jaw.

“You don’t cum until I say. You get it?” he asked, serious.

“Yes…” He arched an eyebrow.

“Yes my king” you repeated eager to what was going to follow.

He climbed on the table, and goes down on you, his lips kissing your lower belly until he arrived between your legs. He took hold of your thighs, spreading your legs.

His tongue starts at the bottom of your vulva, making you gasp in anticipation, he slowly moved his head upward to reach your clit, slowly, making sure you could enjoy all of it, then he stopped pulling away from you, his tongue no longer in contact with your spot, you whimpered surprised but then he started again at the bottom of your vulva to go up again, repeating this action several times, and it was driving you crazy, this slow yet so pleasurable rhythm.

Then, he placed his lips over your clit, and gently started sucking it, you closed your eyes, pinching your lips together. Then, his tongue ran along your lips in a way that made you shiver and gasp once more. He kept his attention to your outer lips at first. But, one of his hands came up and parted your lips, allowing his tongue to reach your sensitive, swollen nub again. His tongue increased its pace, making you shudder and cry out in short, shocked bursts. As he flicked his tongue along you, you felt each wave of pleasure as it brought you closer and closer to the edge.

“My k… I’m going to…” you tried to warn, your mouth failing to form words in your moment of need. So he stopped, he straightened, coming back to sit next to your hip on the edge of the table.

“Now, now baby be patient… I saved you the best for last…” he added chuckling at how he made you feel.

And oh yes, you were so wet, he had already brought you to the edge twice, this was driving you crazier than you already were. Still he slowly licks his fingers, and slowly inserts them inside you, your body arches at the contact.

“You’re going to like it baby, daddy’s going to take good care of you…” he purrs, kissing your nipples and then your lips, tasting yourself at the same time.

His fingers still inside of you, he rested his warm palm against your clit, the pressure making you move you hips for satisfaction. He clicked his tongue, slightly laughing.

“Now don’t be so impatient hmmm? Did your king said you could move?” You shook your head.

“Say it out loud Y/N”

“No…I can’t move…my king…” you managed to articulate, panting in anticipation. With his free hand, he blocked your arms above your head. He slowly started to move his hand, his fingers applying pressure to your inside, it was a new sensation for you, but it felt good, pleasurable. His fingers were precise alternating between circling and curling, applying more pressure sometimes making you moan in pleasure. His arm followed the up and down movement pleasuring your clit at the same time, he increased the speed, you bit your lower lip hard, trying to dissimulate the first screams that wanted to come out. 

“You like it?” he asked, you whimpered in response, opening your legs wider. He quickly took his fingers out and quickly after inserted them once again, continuing the movements, faster and faster, bringing you closer to the edge. His movement were almost rough, but it felt so good.

“Good girl” he purred, kissing your jaw, you were going to come, he felt it.

“Now come for me baby” he groaned into your ear, taking his fingers out.

With a moan that seemed to vibrate through your whole body, you felt a huge pressure building up and then it was release like you never had before, your body convulsing, like you couldn’t control it anymore, you screamed and moaned loudly, feeling warm liquid come out, god you never felt like this before, your body continued to convulse a bit more, but then you laughed, a pure laugh of happiness, you never felt so good before, it felt like letting go of everything, to have nothing left but peace and happiness.

The people in the next room had definitely heard you, except now you didn’t care cause they all knew you were his girl and he was your king. He had a big grin, he took out a handkerchief, and with care, he cleaned off the wet you had put on your thighs.

“So how did you like my little gift?” he asked teasing, he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it out loud.

“Amazing…” was the only you managed to pronounce. He leaned over you to give you a loving kiss. You shakily sat back as he stood up, he went to take his jacket and put it around your shoulders. Then, he headed towards the door, you opened your mouth in protest, he interrupted

“Oh and keep my jacket on. I want to see you come out of this room with it, so they will learn to respect you.” He winked at you, so he understood what had happened, you chuckled to yourself tightening his clothes around your body.

‘_Yeah bitches you’ll never get him’_


	11. Mommy Issues SFW/ fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorloser ask: I’m loving this!!! Especially the fluffy chapters! I love the way you write Arthur, so cute.  
I was wondering if maybe you’d be comfortable with writing a chapter where Arthur has pretty bad mommy issues after Penny dies (which I think he would tbh) and the reader helps him cope by letting him indulge in a bit of non-sexual ageplay and he calls the reader Mommy and really lets his childish side show while the reader takes care of him and it’s just super fluffy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thorloser I hope you'll like it ! it was definitely challenging but I love chanllenges especially those looking into the psychology of the characters <3

Since Penny died you noticed mood changes in Arthur, extreme mood changes. He was acting like a child, sometimes getting angry because he didn´t get what he wanted. And it started to upset you, especially that day where for no big reason, he started to throw a tantrum, and the both of you started to argue until you sort of won the argument by scolding him like the child he was in that moment. Still you didn’t expect him to react like this, he looked on the floor, fidgeting his fingers.

“Sorry mom” he let out in a submissive tone. You froze at this; you blink a few times, confused…but decide not to mention what he said. Instead you approached him, gently stroking his arm.

“It´s alright Artie...” you reply kissing the top of his head.

For the rest of the night you couldn´t stop thinking about it, it´s almost like Penny´s death had triggered something in him and that he was in some way regressing to a younger version of himself.

So the next day, you went to Gotham´s library and do some research about mourning. You didn´t really find anything which talked about that but as your ran you gaze across the books in the psychology section, you found a book which spoke about parents and children relationship, including adult children. And apparently if there is a very close relationship almost fusional, when the two persons are separated for a long period of time this can trigger from the child to behave in a certain way and in the case of an adult, generate childlike behavior. They miss the presence and care of their parent. The book recommended for partners to help in coping with this loss by engaging non- sexual age play with their partner from time to time in order to have a smooth and healthy transition from this relationship with their parent. You closed the book, you didn´t feel very comfortable with this idea, you feared that Arthur would get used to this game…but at the same time you wanted him to feel better, and you simply had to take care of him in a motherly way, doesn´t look like something implying sex or other things that you would refuse to do. You took a deep breath and headed back home, decided to at least try.

When you arrived at the apartment, Arthur was already there, sitting crossed-legged on the couch, watching TV.

“Hey Artie” you called him with a sweet voice, taking off your coat and shoes. You approach him, taking the remote and turning off the TV. Arthur watches you curious.

You kneel in front of him, pushing away curls from his forehead, as you do so he tenderly plants a small kiss on your wrist making you smile.

“Are you holding up?” you asked, a little worried frown forming on your face. He sighed, avoiding your gaze, he stayed silent then reached for you, so you sat next to him as he tightly hugged you, burying his head in the crook of you neck. Clearly he wasn´t going any better; after holding him for a bit of time you decided it was time to talk. You gently pushed him away so that you can look at him in the eyes.

“Arthur, I would like to try something with you; I think it could help you…”

“What is it?”

“Ok…uh, so I´ve noticed that since Penny left us…”he winced at these words, you took his hand and gently squeezed it “I´ve noticed that you behave differently, like a younger you, like a child…”

“I´m sorry Y/N…” he muttered, looking away ashamed.

“No Artie it´s alright! You and Penny were very close, and…and I want to help you feel better…I was thinking about hum…god how to explain that? I think it could be a good idea if you actually let go and express yourself this way? I will not judge you, I will be here for you and I will take care of you…just like the mom you´ve always deserved…”You pause giving him time to process what you were proposing.

“Would you like that Artie?” you added starting to use a tone that moms use when their explaining something to their kid. He finally looked at you almost shyly and nodded.

“Alright, what´d you think of mommy´s taking care of you from 1pm to 5pm on Saturdays and every two mornings?” you offered giving him an encouraging smile, he cracked a happy smile

“Sure…I mean I´d like that.”

“This will be until you feel better, not all the time; I need my boyfriend to be here for me too…you understand?” you added in a more serious tone

“No of course, and I want my girlfriend too.” He answered with the same voice, eagerly nodding, you could understand from his look that he intended on keeping this promise; you sighed in relief, reassured. You both agreed on trying it out the next morning, for now you spent the evening as usual you snuggled on him, under a plaid, occasionally feeling his lips land on the top of your head, your hand under his shirt distractingly caressing his warm skin.

The next morning, you slowly rose from bed making sure not to wake Arthur. You went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; this morning it will be eggs and bacon with hot chocolate. As everything was prepared, you went to wake him up, crouching down, you caressed his cheek, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, you kissed his forehead.

“Honey, it´s time to wake up…” you said keeping your voice down, he slightly frowned and groaned sleepily. You softly chuckled, then headed back to the kitchen “Come on, you wouldn´t want to be late for work would you?”

After a bit, he arrived in the kitchen, in his pajamas, his hair disheveled, passing a hand on his face, “Mornin´” he muttered, sitting down at the table. He froze as you presented him a plate arranged in a smiley, each egg being an eye and bacon for the smile. Then he laughed amused, this gesture making him happier than you thought. He eagerly drank his hot chocolate, milk forming a fake mustache above his upper lip.

“Wait…here you go…” you said as you had taken a napkin to erase it, he waited patiently, chuckling.

When he was finished, he went to prepare himself, in the meantime you washed the dishes, it wasn’t so bad after all, you always had a childish side yourself. Finally, when he was ready to leave, he appeared in front of you, he was very well dressed today, he was smiling waiting for you to review his look, and he was really cute, making you tenderly smile. You stepped closer to him and arranged a little bit his hair.

“Now, that´s perfect” you commented, he smiled widely, flattered. You gave him his lunch box that you had prepared too, and he put it in his bag.

“Thanks mommy love you!” he answered joyfully, kissing your cheek as he left the flat. You smiled to yourself, your weren´t fond of him calling you `mommy´ but it was still okay and you had to admit you enjoyed taking care of him this way.

Another good thing is that he remembered the rules, as he came home in the evening your boyfriend was back. He was happier than the last couple of days and had passionately kissed you, which actually led to more that night…

The week quickly passed by, this process was working very well. Finally you were reaching Saturday where you would play for most part of the afternoon. And you had prepared a couple of things which should be fun to do for the both of you.

You had bought a coloring book and crayons. So after lunch the both of you settled on the ground, laying down on your belly, your head resting in your hands, you watched Arthur take the crayons one after another, and trying to carefully color the drawing of a comic book super-hero.

“Now what color for the hair?” you asked him as he was thinking about which color to pick.

“y/h/c just like yours” he answered sweetly, grinning as he started to color them. He did a couple pages like that, sometimes you would join him, the both of you busy coloring the same page.

“Alright now is time for a little nap honey.” You declared as you got up smiling, eager to do this. First Arthur gave you a look, like he didn´t want to sleep, you arched an eyebrow, “you know I was going to read you a story?” you added, it made him react; he quickly got up excited “really?”

“Yep and… the last one in bed has lost!!” you exclaim playfully, running to the bed, Arthur not far behind you, as you were reaching the bed he caught you and you both collapsed on the mattress laughing “I still won…” you add panting between laughs. You crawled to the head of the bed, putting pillows behind your back and reaching for the story book you had hidden in your nightstand.

“Come here baby.” You called Arthur, patting your thighs. He joined you, crawling onto your lap. One of your hands was holding the book while the other distractingly played with his hair. The story was ‘The foolish lion and the clever rabbit’ you didn’t know this one, but it didn’t matter, you were pretty excited to read a children book after so much time.

“Once upon a time, in a forest, there lived a greedy lion. All the other animas were scared of him, because he hunted every day and killed the animals in large numbers even when he wasn’t hungry…” you started genuinely intrigued about what was going to happen.

“I have waited an entire day, and the animals send me this puny little rabbit! You are too small for a meal!” you continue with a big voice to impersonate the lion, making Arthur laugh as he distractingly played with your shirt.

As you finished reading, you noticed Arthur was indeed getting sleepy and you had to admit your eyelids were starting to feel heavy too. So you slowly shifted to lie down, Arthur still on you, you cuddle him tightly until the both of you drifted off to sleep, lulled by each other’s calm breathing.

Finally after the nap, to finish the day perfectly you went to the park, more precisely to the children playground, you didn’t care that it was forbidden to adults and nobody was there anyway. The both of you were loudly laughing, going on the slide, sometimes at the same time or on your belly, you would also suspend yourself by the legs to one of the bars of the hut, head down, you would feel like a giant as your arms could almost reach the floor because the hut was for small kids. Arthur was on the swing, a big smile plastered on his face, it was probably his first time enjoying himself in a playground.

You went to stand in front of him tenderly smiling at him as he slowed down is swinging to finally come to a halt, you came closer to him until he reached for you putting his arms around your hips, bringing you between his legs. His look had changed, deeper, intense.

“Can I have my girlfriend back?” he asked with a little smirk, you chuckled.

“Only if my lover his present.” You reply, your voice teasing.

“He never really left…” Arthur answers capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. It made you realize how much you had missed it, this other intimacy, the fire of desire that he created in you. You buried you fingers in his hair.

“Thank you…” he breathed against your lips, kissing you once again, closing his eyes to enjoy your taste. Oh yeah you were definitely done playing, time for adult things…


	12. Frozen time Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a long hot bath or shower with Joker after a long day for both him and the reader!

_ _

“What a day…” you muttered tiredly as you entered your flat. You threw the keys on the counter and took off your coat. You just wanted to lay down curved into a ball and do nothing at this point.

The noise of lapping water made you turn your head in the direction of the bathroom, was he already here? That was unusual for him to be home at this hour. The door was slightly open, a subdue light escaping from the room.

“Arthur?” you called, you always used his real name in private, and he liked it, somehow reminding him that he wasn’t just this symbol ‘Joker’ but that someone cared about him, that he meant something to someone.

The answer you received was groan which you recognized to be from him, making you chuckle. You walked to join him, he was in the bathtub, his head leaning back, his makeup still on was slightly erasing with the water vapor and his arms were resting on the edges of the bathtub, a cigarette between his fingers, the smoke joining the steam coming from the warm water.

His eyes finally landed on you, tired, he even looked upset at this point.

“Long day?” you asked, trying to smile despite the fatigue, you sat on the edge of the bathtub resting you hand on his. He took a long drag of his cigarette, frustration marking his face, he looked back at you, his eyes softening.

“And yours? Looks like you could collapse at any moment…” he commented in a weary tone, bringing your hand to his lips, leaving tender kisses on your knuckles while he listened to you.

You passed a hand on your face “Yeah…it’s just, that it was stressful, there was always something wrong, honestly at some point I felt like I have going to have an anxiety attack…but I did the 5 senses exercise, I’m still feeling stressed out but at least it stopped the attack…” you explained in a tired voice.

“Want me to kill someone?” he ask in all seriousness, you snorted, yep that was so much like him to solve everything with his gun.

“No it’s fine and now that I’m here with you, my day’s already better.” You added, giving him a loving smile. A mischievous glow appeared in his eyes and before you could react, he pulled you in the bathtub, catching you so you would hit your head against the side. You yelped in surprise, your clothes were soaked, but then you laughed out loud, you always loved this playful side of him.

“Oh no, that’s a shame your clothes are all wet now, you should take them off…” he suggested, smirking, making you laugh even more “a shame indeed…” you replied teasing as you took off your top and then your bra, then you briefly stood up to take off the rest of your clothes, goosebumps forming on your skin when meeting the ambient air. You quickly slid back into the warm water, breathing out as your muscles instantly relaxed with the warmth, briefly closing your eyes at the sensation; you were facing Arthur, your legs entwinned with his, a small smile formed on his lips when he saw you relax, he took another drag of his cigarette.

You moved closer to him, to get some too. Reading your intention he gently placed the cigarette between your lips, you took a long inhalation enjoying the influx of nicotine. 

“Come.” He instructed you as he spread apart his legs to make room for you. 

You turned and placed yourself between his legs, he planted a kiss on your shoulder blade, his wet hair tickling your skin. He moistened your hair with a cup and took a bottle of shampoo nearby, putting some in his palm. You felt his fingers dug into your scalp, gently massaging, you closed your eyes and slightly tilted your head back, this made you melt, it was so relaxing…everything was silent apart from your regular breathing and the occasional lapping of water.

Arthur was being very gentle, careful not to put foam in your eyes, he had these rare moments of tenderness since he had become the Joker, and due to the rarity of them, you savored every second of it.

When he was finished and had rinsed your hair, he leaned back, taking you with him so your back would rest against his torso. The contact of his skin against yours sending shivers down your spine, he wrapped his arms around your body, almost securely as if you could vanish at any moment. You gently rubbed circles on his forearms.

The both of you stayed like this an hour maybe two, content to be in each other’s arms, feeling like you didn’t need anything else but each other’s. Unfortunately, the water was turning cold, meaning you’ll have to get out of it soon, you sighed as you took a drag of his cigarette.

“Wish time would stop to this moment…” you confessed, you really didn’t want this moment to end. Joker started to trail tender and lazy kisses on the side of your neck.

“I am the King of Gotham and you’re my Queen, time is ours we can do whatever we want, when we want…if you don’t want this day to end, just say the word and I will make sure it last forever…just you and me.” He purred in your ear, you grinned at his passion, that’s why you loved Joker so much.


	13. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is student who on a good day receives lots of candy and shares one with Carnival. When Arthur as Joker has shot Murray and escapes, he spots the same student among the crowd, trying to escape the rioting going on around her. He goes after her and avoids being captured again. Instead, he follows student to her apartment.

You were used to see him you see him every day doing his gig when you come back from college, you never really stopped but you always slowed down, you liked his dynamism, he was always smiling. And you didn’t dare to admit it out loud, but you had a little crush on him, maybe you were just into clowns, who knows…more seriously he had some serious moves, always dancing on the rhythm of the man playing piano, and he had gorgeous eyes, you’d love to be closer to memorize their details, but you never dared. After all you were just a student, the guy had a job and was probably 10 years older than you or more, so either he would never be interested in you or he’s already taken.

One day you had received lots of sweets in class, you had this cool professor who always distributed sweets to the whole class before Christmas holidays. And yeah you were finally in holidays, you were super excited to sleep and do nothing, literally. As you took your usual path to home, you reached the place where the clown performed, you had learned that his name was Carnival when one day a little kid had interacted with him. And this time you stopped to watch him, you stayed a bit far so he would not see you. At some point he stopped he was probably finished, he went to the side in your direction actually ‘_oh shit did he see me?’_ but apparently, he didn’t, he leans against the wall not far from you, taking out of his pocket a pack of cigarette, he brought one to his lips, lighting it, he took a long drag, he looked exhausted.

He turned his head, his eyes landing on you, and oh gosh they were gorgeous, this light green was something you had rarely seen, so deep and attractive… that’s when you realized you had been staring at him the whole time, you opened and closed your mouth several times before muttering “sorry” he continued to look at you a small smile forming on his lips. You didn’t know what to say, if you had the money you would have given him a tip for his hard work; you suddenly remembered you had a whole bag of sweets, it was better than nothing you thought. So you quickly reached for it in your backpack, took a nice handful of them, and took a few steps towards him, a kind smile on your lips and offered him your hand full of sweets.

“Want some?” you asked him. You could tell he was honestly surprised by your gesture and looked at you for a bit, then he nodded taking only one candy.

“Thank you…” he smiled, he unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, briefly closing his eyes at the taste of the sweet. You blushed, happy to brighten his day. But now it was time for you to go, let’s not bother the man any longer.

“I should go…have a nice evening Carnival.” You said in a sympathetic tone, giving him a bright smile as you left to go home.

What you didn’t see is that the clown eyes were following you, he had pushed himself from the wall, he had wanted to ask for your name and maybe even get a coffee together, but he never dared to catch you…

As days and weeks passed you never saw Carnival again, even though you passed in the same street every day. Maybe he was working in another place, but you missed his presence, his dancing was the ray of sunshine in your day. At some point you just avoided to go out, because of the things happening, the murder of these Wall Street guys which you didn’t really care about because people were dying every day, especially the poor, disabled or even students like you and nobody ever mentions their names. What worried you the most were the riots, of course people needed to be heard, but the chaos and insecurity these riots were generating was scaring you.

And with time it only got worse, especially tonight, you went to the supermarket, and suddenly outside it was chaos, people started to come in the shop, breaking the windows and stealing. You quickly escaped the shop, and, in the streets, cars were on fire, people screaming and chanting slogans, the police was clearly outnumbered. You looked around trying to find the best way to get home safely. You decided the walk fast home, not look at anyone, just walk fast. As you past by a an electronic shop, from the corner of your eyes you saw a TV broadcasting Murray Franklin Show, you never watched this but some friends of yours had told you about it, apparently, they had showed the video of a guy doing stand up comedy but having some sort of nervous laughter attack; you didn’t get what was so funny about this, you briefly stopped at the title of the news ‘_Murray shot dead on live show by a clown’ _you frowned at this, ‘_was this guy some sort of symbol of the riots out there?_’

A loud noise made you jumped and yelp in surprise, it seems a car crash had happened, you hoped the people in there were okay…but now something more important was in your mind than check, get out of this mess alive. You started to walk again but you were a bit lost, the chaos and destruction had completely changed your surroundings, you looked around trying to distinguish something familiar. You were panting, ‘_what if I couldn’t go home?’_ you started to think panicked. You closed your eyes trying to focus on calming your breathing, it was the only way you were able to think. When you succeeded, you opened your eyes and finally recognized where you were, nothing will stop you, you will go home safely no matter what.

**Joker’s side**

Fog…fog everywhere…everything hurts…there’s noise all around him, what’ s going on? He wonders, the noise grows stronger making his whole-body tremble. Suddenly, a rough cough erupts from his chest, he can’t contain it, as he coughs, the back of his head hits something metallic, increasing his headache, he feels warm liquid on his lips, the taste like iron. When he finally open his eyes all he sees are people, people gathered around him, lights everywhere in the night, they are wearing clown masks, he hears them calling his name, his stage name ‘Joker’. He wonders what’s happening why people are calling his name? suddenly everything rushes back to his mind, his mother, Murray, how he got arrested until he lost consciousness. He painfully gets up to look around, he sees the police car he was in, collided by an ambulance, how ironic…

But people are cheering for him, he can’t believe it, they’re finally seeing him, they love him…he wants to see if it’s really happening, so he poses and then starts dancing on top of this police car, he spins and people cheer even more, yes, he’s loved, finally…he feels tears prickling in his eyes…

He feels more blood in his mouth, his blood, crimson red just like his paint, slowly he puts his fingers in his mouth, gathering blood on it, and traces up from the corner of his lips to his cheekbones, forming a smile because he is happy now, it only costed him everything and to kill his own mind, now he’s happy, he can’t help but laugh.

Suddenly he hears sirens coming closer, he has to get out here, he won’t be caught again, not now that he’s free. His eyes are searching the crown looking for a path where he could escape, unnoticed. He gets off the car, and pushes through the people, now some of them are running away, other running towards the police to fight them.

As his eyes look for a way to go, he spots a young woman, who’s apparently looking to go away too, her clothes, her hair somehow looks familiar to him, he squints his eyes to try to recognize her, when finally she look the crowd, he remembers, the sweets girl! He thinks quickly, you’re the only way for him to hide, when you will recognize him, you will help him! He’s sure of it! 

He starts to run after you, but then he realize that you might have heard of the murders and Murray…what if you’re scared of him or repulsed and doesn’t want to talk to him? To this thought he slows down. He’s going to follow you, to your place, and away from the cops, he will try to talk to you, explain everything and you’ll understand.

**Your POV**

You were getting away from the riots easier than you thought, the streets were empty, most people in the main avenue. You were almost home, you sighed in relief, but you suddenly turned to look if someone had followed you; everything was empty apart from rats in the trash bags, everything was silent apart from the muffled roar of the riots. For some reason you thought that someone was following you, you shook your head a continued your way home. You were living on the first floor of a small building, mostly occupied by students which meant it could get pretty noisy at night especially week ends, but other than that it was safe, it’s all that mattered. You finally entered the building and walked straight to your door, your searched for your keys and paused, you swear you’d heard something, so you just don’t move and do as less noise as possible, listening for anything, that’s when you heard it again, it was someone breathing behind you! You jumped and turned, you’re back hitting your door, you yelped in anticipation, squeezing your eyes shut briefly seeing the shape of someone.

But nothing came, your heart was beating so fast that it was the only thing you could hear.

“I’m…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you…” the voice said, it’s tone strangely apologetic and soft. Slowly you opened your eyes, trying to calm down your breathing. Your eyes landed on a man wearing colorful costume and a clown makeup, it reminded you of something, you opened wide your eyes as your remembered that you had seen him on TV, the killer.

“What do you want?” you shivered, looking at your feet ‘_please don’t hurt me’._ The man took a deep breath, and shuffle like he was unsure.

“It’s me…Carnival…” he lamented, his sad tone struck you, until you processed what he had just said, ‘_Carnival as in the happy clown down the street?_’ you finally looked up to meet his eyes, you instantly recognized them, those beautiful green eyes, they were wet and there’s was glow of hope in them. You realize he was probably looking for your help.

“But…you killed someone.” You replied disappointed by what he had done. He nodded not trying to hide it from you, you realized he had a big gash on his forehead still bleeding.

“I did but he deserved it, you’ve seen what he did to me right?” he asked, his voice surer, showing he didn’t regret it.

“No, I…” you admitted confused.

“Then please just let me explain…” he pleaded, almost reaching out to touch you, but he refrained when he saw you flinch. You passed a trembling hand on your forehead, you didn’t know what to do, even in this moment he looked pure and nice just like the Carnival you used to watch, but you couldn’t help but think he might hurt you too. He seemed to understand what was going through your mind.

“I won’t hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you…I need your help.” He added, lifting his hands in sign of peace. Suddenly on your left you heard the noise of someone opening its door, without thinking you quickly opened yours and shoved Carnival inside, as you were entering the voice of your neighbor called you.

“Y/N is everything alright? I heard screaming” he asked.

“Oh yeah, yeah…it’s just my boyfriend he surprised me and with what’s happening outside I’m a bit jumpy that’s all.” You jabbered, scratching the back of your head, giving him a small smile.

“Oh ok then…goodnight.” He wished you, you quickly closed your door, sighing in relief and looked for the clown. He was watching you curiously, with some sort of admiration, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Your boyfriend?” he hinted, teasing. You retained a laugh and rolled your eyes.

“Seriously?” you replied, slightly amused that it’s the only thing bothering him. You put your bags on the counter and took off your coat always facing him just in case he tried something. He looked around you small studio, slightly fidgeting his hands. You watched him, apart from the blood he looked perfectly normal, what exactly happened?

“Oh my name’s Arthur.” He told you, walking towards you, extending his hand to you. You looked at it for a moment then took it.

“Y/N” you replied. He nodded, and repeated your name, softly chuckling.

“So care to tell me what happened?” you asked him, you were curious but also afraid to discover that you let some sort of psychopath in your studio. He sat on your chair, he seemed to feel a bit weak, probably due to his wounds. Then he started from the beginning, his life, his condition, how people treated him like a freak, then the murder of the 3 guys in the subway. However this time you weren’t scared because you understood that he simply defended himself and knew he would be sent to prison because he wouldn’t be able to get a good attorney. Then he told you about this Murray mocking him.

“So it was you on the video?” you asked pained to imagine what he went through, he nodded “Have you seen it?” he asked you.

“No, I don’t watch this show…but I heard about the video…” you explained feeling empathy for Arthur.

“They just wanted to make fun of me” he snarled, his eyes feeling with hatred “I won’t ever again be mocked or beaten, they will die” he declared deadly serious. You swallowed feeling the strength and level of dangerous nature he could reach. But as you’ve heard once ‘_all it takes is one bad day’_ for someone to let go and give in to insanity. Honestly you didn’t know what to say about all this, you simply understood how he ended up this way and there was nothing really to do about this, deep down you wished you had been there for him, if only one single person had cared for him, things would be different and you couldn’t help but think you could be there for him now? Could it help? What about the consequences?

“I’m gonna get some compresses, we need to clean this…” you declared motioning to his forehead, giving him a compassionate smile.

You came back with everything you needed, you approached him, not so afraid anymore and he was actually calm, he didn’t look like he was having a psychosis episode or something like that. Delicately you brushed his hair out of his forehead, and carefully applied the compress, cleaning the cut, you also took care of smaller cuts, Arthur was watching you work on him.

“Why did you come to me?” you asked him after several minutes, this question was burning your lips since the beginning; he had seen you only once and he had followers in all Gotham now, surely somebody would have hidden him…he let out a small laugh.

“I saw you, among all the people there, you caught my eye, I remembered that offered me sweets…” the tone of his voice changes, strangled with emotion “you had looked at me so nicely and gave me something without expecting something in return”. His eyes were nostalgic, remembering this moment, you smiled at this memory.

“You know, I actually watched you every day…I just…for some reason was hiding, I didn’t want you to see me, that’s how we met actually I was watching and I didn’t expect you to come next to me and see me” you confessed blushing and chuckling at how ridiculous you had been. You positioned yourself between his legs to clean the blood around his lips, your fingers delicately cupping his jaw. Your thumb soothingly caressing his cheek; while you cleaned his lips, he stayed silent, still watching your every movement as if you were fascinating, in fact he was actually entranced by your beauty and your care for him. When you finished, you didn’t move, your thumb softly caressed his lower lip, your eyes looking at them, then you looked back at his eyes, they were looking at you with adoration.

“I have to confess something too.” He started with a low voice, intimate “when you left, I wanted to run to you, ask for your name and offer you a coffee, a date actually.”

“Really?” you reply surprised that he was actually interested in you.

“Yes” he cooed, a beautiful smile forming on his lips “I loved you the second I laid my eyes on you.” He added slowly lifting his hands and resting them on your hips. You released a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding, you genuinely smiled at his confession and softly bit your lips.

He studently brought you closer to him, pressing your body against his and crashing his lips against yours, you tasted his blood, metallic, his tongue was soft against yours, you buried your fingers in his green locks, the both of you releasing the restrained desire you had for each other. 

“We must make up for lost time kitten…” he purred against your lips, smirking. Oh yes you will and even more…


	14. I'll find you Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman kidnaps you

Inspired from this wonderful gif 

Being the Joker’s lover was the most exciting thing that ever happened to you, everyday was an adventure for you; even though you had a normal life and job nobody knew that behind closed doors your lover was the Clown Prince of Gotham. He was passionate, possessive and incredibly loving, everything you wished for.

Sometimes Joker would go out with you without his makeup and costume making him anonymous. Still to protect your identity and protect Joker, you would prefer to disguise yourself when going out with him. You knew too well that if they knew who the Joker’s weakness was, they will hurt him…the GCPD wasn’t the problem, those cowards were too scared of him, however the mafia and even more the Batman was dangerous, these past weeks he had been a lot more aggressive in his search for Joker.

Tonight you were out with Joker, in one of the clubs he owned, but these weren’t just clubs, they covered other activities he had, and it was easier to meet partners and henchmen there. He contemplated in chaos, he never has a purpose apart from creating chaos, a place where anyone is free to do whatever the fuck they want…

Right now he was planning on having the Gotham Central bank to be robbed. Just to piss off the Mafia and the high society of the city. You were sitting snuggled against his side, a cocktail in your hand, he had his arm around you, his thumb distractingly stroking your skin. When the discussion was finally over, he looked at you, his eyes filled with lust, he leaned in to passionately kiss you, grabbing your neck to have you even closer. You put one of your hands on his torso, feeling his steady heartbeat; as the kiss deepened you slid your hand down to his lower belly, a moan escaped his lips making you grin.

“Now baby…I think we should head home…” he breathed against your lips. And you couldn’t agree more, you wanted him and could feel it was the same for him.

The both of you left the club, his arm around your waist, a cigarette on his lips, two of his henchmen were escorting you to the car in the parking lot waiting for you. The both of you were laughing, eager to get home, and the more you thought about it the more you knew it was going to start the second you get in the car.

Suddenly behind you, you heard a body fall on the floor, turning your head to see what it was you realized one of the henchmen was unconscious, you frowned and Joker too. The heard it again, this time in front of you, the other was on the floor, and a dark figure was standing right in front of you, your eyes widen when you recognized the bat.

“Oh no Batsy can you come by later? I really have something important to do.” He sighed, clearly annoyed. And you were terrified, Joker was no fighter contrary to Batman.

“Your crimes ends now, Joker” he growls with his masked voice, his fists clenched.

“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop me?” Replies Joker, taking out his gun and aiming at guy, who doesn’t flinch in return.

“You have someone you care about…I’m going to show how it feels when they’re taken from you” he explains, his eyes locking on you. You hide behind your lover, who shoots at the man. But the armor is bulletproof, it’s like he didn’t feel anything. He walks towards you decided to get you, but Joker jumps on him with his knife stabbing him between his protection slabs. He quickly turns his head to look at you.

“RUN! I’ll find you!” he orders you, your heart is racing, you want to stay, you’re worried for him, but you have to listen to him, he will be alright, you tell yourself, you started to run in the streets of Gotham, looking for a place to hide, in the distance you hear the Joker laugh, you know he mostly laugh when he’s nervous, so you continue to run, not so far from you, you spot a metro station, you had to get into the subway he can’t possibly follow you there. You hear footsteps behind you, you don’t know who it is or maybe the both of them, but you don’t turn around.

You manage to get into the last wagon of the subway train just in time, it’s overcrowded, good, he won’t find you if he managed to get in there. But everything is so noisy, you hear some people cry out, but you don’t know why, you look around trying to see something.

“Y/N!” you hear a voice calling, Joker’s voice, he was here to save you, you smile and call his name pushing through the people to see him, until a hand lands on your shoulder, you turn relieved that he got to you, but your eyes land not on Joker but Batman he has found grabs you tightly, you scream Joker’s name and struggle to break free, the masked man manage to lift you, and put you on his shoulder, you feel cold air hitting your legs, he opened the door of the wagon to jump off the train, you hit his back with your fist even if it’s useless with his armor. From afar you manage to see your lover, he pushes through the people to get to you as quickly as possible, his eyes never leaving you, he’s terrified, his hair are damp with sweat. you extend your arm to try to reach him but at this moment the Batman jumps of the wagon, you scream seeing the figure of your lover getting smaller and smaller. You struggle even more, until he gets you off of his shoulder, muttering a “sorry” before putting a cloth on your mouth and nose, before you could react, everything starts to feel distant, your limbs going numb, until everything goes to black.

Your mind is all foggy, you’re tired, you finally manage to open your eyes, you don’t know this place, it’s like…a cave, you suddenly remember what happened, you try to move but realize your hands are tide behind your back, on a chair. Then you hear footsteps, it’s Batman coming out the shadows, you’re afraid, what was he going to do to you? He stopped a few feet from you.

“Are you going to kill me?” you gulped, he stared at you for a bit.

“No, but I want to teach him a lesson…tell me Y/N how come a brilliant young woman like you…” shit he knows your identity “are you with him willingly?” you frowned at his question, ‘_what kind of stupid question is that?’_

“Of course…I love him!” you maintained, angry that he’s assuming things about you.

“He’s a madman who kills for his own pleasure.” He adds, you shook your head in disbelief.

“You clearly don’t know him, do you?” you ask him, your eyes defying. Suddenly, a small alarm, goes on, and Batman goes to the screens he has and turns on the sound. The news are reporting violent attacks in the city, the banks but not only the commissioner was killed by the Joker. You can’t help but laugh out loud, happy, Batman turns to look at you.

“Don’t you get it? He won’t stop, not until he gets me back!” you beamed, a big smile on your face. He groans and lives you alone, but you’re not scared anymore, he won’t hurt you, and your clown will soon be with you, you smiled while thinking about him, you couldn’t wait to be in his arms again.

Hours passed maybe a full day where you didn’t see the bat, until he came back, he looked angry, frustrated, you couldn’t help but grin, you knew he was going to bring you back to Joker, it was the only way to stop him, for a moment at least. He blindfolded you and brought you to his Batmobile. He didn’t say a word for the whole ride, you felt the car come to a stop, excitement rose in your chest. He finally to off your blindfold as he made you go out of the car. It was the night and it was heavily raining, your hair already becoming damp.

Instantly your eyes looked for Joker until you saw him in the distance, you happily squealed wanting to run to him, but the Batman’s hand was still holding you tight. Joker was smoking a cigarette and he was pacing while looking at Batman and you, yeah, he was pissed.

“We agreed you only, none of your men!” roared Batman. Your lover laughed, it was the laugh he had when he was terribly upset, he threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his shoe.

“So you can throw your little show just like yesterday? No…your costume his bulletproof so what are you scared of Batsy huh?” he sassed, you chuckled, he wasn’t wrong about that “Give me my girl back. Now.” He growled deadly serious.

Suddenly Batman pushed you, you couldn’t believe it, you were finally free, you bit your lower, walking faster and faster until you started to run towards your lover, he also took fast steps in your direction until your bodies collided into each other, you threw your arms around his neck, his arms hugged tightly your waist, you briefly buried your nose in the crook of his neck while planted kisses along your jaw and neck, you finally make eye contact, he looks at you fondly, your hand cupped his cheek while the other buried in his green locks. He smirked, both of his hands coming to cup your face, your mouths are only a few inches apart. 

“Told you I’d find you baby…” he cooed, you giggled.

“Yeah and I think we left some very important matter unattended last night…” you purred as you captured his lips, ‘_nothing will ever resist us’_


	15. Take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader giving Arthur a lap dance for the first time, Arthur would get flustered pretty easily and you’d have to encourage him multiple time to touch you but surprisingly after the lap dance, he’s really wound up from all the teasing and fucks you rough for the first time

You had been practicing this for several days now, every time Arthur left you would rehearse, you wanted this to be perfectly executed and sexy. You wanted to give Arthur a lap dance, just for him, and you couldn’t wait to see his reaction, you imagined he might get flustered but it’s part of the game, you also hoped this would give him more confidence, you wanted him to touch you without asking or fear. Tonight was the night, you knew Arthur would be coming a bit earlier as every Fridays.

You set the chair in the center of the living room, smiling to yourself in anticipation. Then you go and dress up, nothing too exotic, a nice white crop top, so thin that you could the sexy lingerie you were wearing under; you also wore a light blue short and you were bare feet, to you it was more comfortable than high heels. You finally hear Arthur coming back, you almost jump on him, you have a big grin on your face, he looks at you intrigued, he knows you’re up to something as he leans in and you give him a long kiss, your hands on each side of his neck.

“Wow that was…a very nice greeting…not that the others aren’t…” he begins to babble, you chuckle, biting your lower lip.

“I have a little surprise for you my dear Arthur…” you tease him, taking off his cloak and taking his hand to lead him to the chair.

“What’s this?” he asked curious, smiling at the secret your keeping, you turn and push him on the chair, surprised he doesn’t resist.

“Now you stay here and don’t move…make yourself comfortable honey.” You purred winking at him, he opens his mouth but finds himself at loss for words, he passed a hand through his hair, preparing himself to receive your surprise. You go to the turntable, putting one the song you had chosen for this dance, ‘_Like a virgin’_ by Madonna, it was the hit song this year. As the music started, you came to stand in front of him, your back is facing him.

You bring both your hands above your breast and slowly slide them along your body, squatting down at the same time, your legs are wide open, your lips are slightly parted, you swing your hair to directly look into Arthur’s eyes, they’re full of wonder, his mouth his agape, you trail your eyes down his body languidly.

You very slowly stood back up again, and made your hip swirl to the left, then to the right, making sure to make a half circle with your movement, passing your hands on your butt and rubbing them up to your breast once again, you bended forward, your ass almost touching his knees, you slowly shake your hips, teasing.

Back up, you circle around Arthur his eyes never leaving your body, hypnotized, as you stand behind him, you put your hands on his collarbone and caress him down to his lower belly and up again, you feel his breathing increasing, he rubs his hands against the side of his thighs, ‘_good it’s working’_ you though, smirking.

Now is time to increase your teasing, your hands brush against his neck up to his scalp, your fingers burying in his soft hair, he closed his eyes a slightly leaned his head back as you massaged him. Then your hands came to stand on his shoulders, you approached your face to him, your lips brushing against his ear and his jaw, you feel him take a shaky breath ‘_he gets flustered so easily’_. You went back to stand in front of him but never facing, you took a few steps back until you were between his legs, resting your hands on his knees you slightly bent down and swayed your hips, your butt rubbing against his crotch, still he doesn’t touch you, despite all your teasing he doesn’t dare to, so one of your hands reaches for his and you place it on your belly as you continue to move suggestively against him, his fingers timidly move along your belly.

Then you move away from him spinning on yourself, and approach him once again, standing between his legs, you put your hands on the arms of the chair, you lean your upper body forward with your back arched and your butt up in the air, your face his a few inches from his now hard bulge, you slowly go up very close to his belly, then torso and finally face but never touching him, you eyes looking at his lips, his pupils are dilated, dark with desire, you bit your lower lip as you made eye contact with him, he’s already so much on the edge…

Then you spread your legs to sit on lap, your spot directly on his, and you encircle your arms around his neck, never breaking eye contact, you sway your hips to the rhythm of the music, you encourage him once again to touch you, putting his hands on your hips, with his increasing desire they go down to caress your butt cheeks, until you slowed at the same time as the music, then stopped, apart from your rapid breathing, everything’s silent, you stare at each other.

Before you can understand what’s happening, Arthur crashed his lips on yours, hungrily kissing you, his hands firmly on your ass until the both of you fall off the chair, his hands softening the fall, preventing you from hitting your head.

“You think I’m gonna let you off? After what you did to me?” he purred into your ear, his voice ferocious.

His tongue meet yours demanding, his hands immediately went to your lower body taking off your short, spreading your legs. You chuckle at his impatience, you had never seen him so wild. His mouth goes to your jaw then ear nibbling your earlobe making you moan with pleasure, your fingers buried in his hair, you hold him tight close to you, as you feel him, unbuttoning his pants and letting out his hard erection, without more waiting he presents himself to your entrance, and thrusts into you making you gasp in surprise, he was rough, slamming in and out of you, his lips were on your neck now sucking your delicate skin, sometimes even biting it making you moan in pleasure; he increases the pace groaning against your shoulder, one of his hands his firmly gripping your thigh while the other grabs your hair yanking your head back.

You were quickly reaching climax your moans transforming into screams, his mouth captured yours as you came, your muffled against his lips, he gave one last hard thrust as he came, filling your body. You’re panting, wandering what had just happened. His hair disheveled, he rests his forehead against your chest, catching up his breath, he pulls out of you making you cry out because of the overstimulation of your spot, he finally makes aye contact with you, he looked ashamed like he was about to apologize for his roughness, but before he can, you interrupt him.

“That…that was amazing Arthur…” you breathed, cracking a smile. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he shook his hand in disbelief, a shy, flattered smile forming on his lips, in fact he had never felt so free. 

“I liked to be in control…” he admitted slightly blushing, you chuckled at his embarrassment.

“Then please do, I love it…” you smirked at him, ready for another round.


	16. The tigress and the angel (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the reader defends Arthur after someone verbally harasses him on the street (they can be together or not idc). The catch is that the reader is a kind little smol angel that doesn't use curse words and then, all of a sudden, when someone is talking trash to Arthur, she brings out her large vocabulary of curse words and Arthur is completely shocked by it. But once the individual or individuals back off and go away, she turns back to her normal self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @PenAndPencils23  
I hope you'll like it ;)

You and your best friend Arthur just came out of the cinema, it was a special diffusion of Charles Chaplin’s movies, and tonight it was the Modern Times, you had never laughed so much in your life, and you still had a big grin on your face, just like Arthur. You moved closer to him linking your arm with his.

“So did you like it?” you asked him eagerly, watching his eyes shine with happiness.

“I loved it! It’s so funny especially the moment where he gets…into the factory machinery and he goes crazy and runs after this woman because of her buttons” he describes enthusiastically having a hard time not to laugh “and…and also when he sings, it doesn’t mean anything but it’s so funny and the way he acts…” he cannot finish and laughs again, you join him this time, it was such a good movie.

“Did you hear this guy’s laugh? Creepy…” you hear someone saying mockingly, followed by laughs behind you, you decide to ignore them and continue to walk to the subway, apparently Arthur didn’t the comment as he’s still laughing about the movie, you continued to talk about it, your favorite scenes and the meaning of the movie.

“I love going to the cinema with you Artie, I could do that every day!” you exclaimed cheerfully, he is looking at you affectionately, like you had just blessed him with the most wonderful compliment.

“Yeah? We could do that! I mean…like in seeing each other every day?” he stuttered at his bold offer, his eyes are shinning with hope, you blush at his sweetness, he was your best friend, but you weren’t against becoming more to be honest.

“I’d love that Artie, we don’t even need to spend money, you can just come at my place whenever you like!”

“You’re welcome in mine too, my…my mom like you…” he admitted timidly, looking around.

As you entered the wagon. It was empty, you didn’t mind anyway, until a bunch of teenagers jumped in before the doors closed, you recognized the voice of one of guys, they had mocked Arthur earlier. You and Arthur seated next to each other, in a comfortable silence. The teenagers were facing you, whispering and giggling sometimes looking at the both of you; and this was starting to annoy you, especially that Arthur noticed them staring at him. You took a deep breath, ‘_no, I’m not going to get mad, Artie doesn’t need to see that’_ you tell yourself.

“C’mon look at him, he’s like so thin and look at that ugly scar on his face!” one of the guys says louder, the others laughing with him; Arthur lowers his head in submission, he doesn’t want to have a laughter outbreak, not now. As for you, you were fuming not far from getting up and reply, you took Arthur’s hand in yours to support him and calm yourself.

“I don’t even know how he’d got himself a pretty thing like her!” added another, and this was to much, you suddenly got up, looking at them in the eyes as you approached them.

“You know what the pretty thing fuckin’ tells you? Why don’t you get the fuck out of this wagon and play hide and go fuck yourself!” they stay silent for a bit, shocked at your outburst. 

“Wow calm down nobody asked for your opinion freak fucker!” one of them replies although not with poor conviction, you smirk, you were not gonna leave them, not yet, you chuckle.

“And what about it? At least, I, fuck someone.” You reply pointing your finger at the man, who in return pinches his lips together angry, trying to come out with a witty reply.

“It’s funny watching you trying to find something clever to say…but let me help you, get the fuck out before I beat the shit outta you so hard you’ll be calling your mom to pick you up.” You add, your eyes shooting daggers at all of them, you were so pissed that you were ready to fight them, you clenched you fists as the train came to a stop, the doors opening, you took a heavy step as if you were going to jump on them, startled they quickly got out, watching you eyes wide open.

“Have a goodnight!” you sang giving them a fake sweet smile, as the train went back on, leaving them on the platform. You were very proud of yourself on that one, smiling at what you just did you turned to look at Arthur. He was looking at you mouth agape.

“Are you alright Artie?” you asked him, slightly frowning, worried for him.

“Yeah.” He quickly nodded, his eyes never leaving you as you sat back next to him.

“Anyway, Artie dear, would you like to come in for a hot chocolate with marshmallows with me?” you asked him with a sweet tone, just like before you lost it. He looked at you dumbfounded, then nodded, staying silent for the rest of the ride; and even when the two of you walk to your building. You entered your flat, Arthur following you. He remained relatively silent, answering ‘_yes_’, ‘_no’_, _‘thanks_’ every time you spoke. You prepared the hot chocolate mugs and brought them where Arthur was sitting, on the sofa, you sat close to him as you gave him his mug. A small smile playing on your lips.

“Well, cat got your tongue?” you teased him, gently bumping your knee against his. He seemed to come out of his trance.

“Sorry…I just…I can’t believe I heard you swear.” he finally admitted, looking at you naively like it was the most shocking thing he had witnessed. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“What? That’s what’s been bothering you the whole time?!” you exclaimed still laughing, putting your mug on the small table to avoid spilling it.

“Yeah! I mean you’re just so…pure all the time, this beautiful angel and…” he jabbered trying to explain himself.

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful anymore?!” you exclaimed comically, giving him a tap on the shoulder.

“No, no…that’s not what I meant! It’s just now you also have a wild…hum tigress side?” you arched an eyebrow, he probably didn’t say it on purpose but that was sexy. You slowly caressed his shoulders up to his jaw, your fingers softly stroking his skin.

“A tigress Artie?” you continued to tease him, it was just to fun to see him getting flustered, he swallowed down.

“Yeah?” he replied puzzled, throwing you shy glances. You couldn’t resist to such cuteness and went back to your usual sweet self.

“Awww I’m just teasing you Artie!!!” you joked, leaning to tenderly kiss his cheek, he smiled at you relieved, letting you rest your head on his shoulder, the both of you stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the quiet.

“When you said you’d…fuck a…freak like me, was it teasing too?” he murmured with a more serious tone this time, although you can hear a hint of hope in his voice. Your eyes widen at this, you had forgotten you had said that, out loud, in front of Arthur…

You sat back, gently cupping his cheek to make him look at you in the eyes.

“Well, first you’re not a freak…”

“I am Y/N they were r….” he cut you off, sadness filling his voice as he lowered his eyes.

“Then your my freak Artie, and I deeply care about you, and to do this with you wouldn’t be something so…carnal as fu…, it would be making love…and it’s…something I’d like to do with you one day Arthur…” you confessed, feeling like it was the right time to declare your feelings for him. His eyes suddenly looked at you just to be sure, then they shinned with pure happiness, a loving smile formed on his lips.

“I’d like that Y/N…I…I love you.” He spluttered slightly nervous, you took his hand in yours, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I love you too Artie.” You replied fondly, laying back your head on him as he slowly put his arm around your shoulders. Maybe you were a tigress, but he was your angel.


	17. Please don't leave me (angst, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Reader have a heated argument and Arthur is in his Joker persona so he acts like a dick he can be sometimes, and they break up; then Arthur is back to himself and he’s sweet, so he goes after her, angst, fluff and smut maybe.

You had been pacing back and forth the whole night, drinking cups of coffees to keep you awake. He was supposed to be back a long time ago, you had no way to contact him; so you kept the TV on in case they would be talking about him but nothing. At some point you curved into a ball in the sofa, wrapped in one of Arthur’s cardigan, crying; out of emotional exhaustion you started to doze off, struggling not to fall asleep, until you finally heard the familiar click of the door lock, you jumped out of the sofa, all exhaustion gone.

As your eyes landed on him, you realized he wasn’t hurt or anything, why was he so late then? what he just took a little trip through the city while you were dead worried for him!?

“Arthur where were you!? I was dead worried for you!” you scolded, resisting the need to hug him you crossed your arms over your chest, it was 5am now, you thought something bad had happened to him. 

“Calm down, I’m here, now am I?” he replied annoyed, making a calming gesture with his hands. You frowned, that’s all he had to say!?

“What?! No that’s not what we agreed for, you promised me you’d always be back before 2am…”

“Well, if I wanted a mom, I wouldn’t have killed her!” he cut you off harshly, why was he being such a dick today!? You wondered starting to get really angry.

“I was worried for you Arthur! I waited for you all night! I thought that you got arrested or even killed!” you replied furiously; he chuckled, taking a cigarette.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not stupid…” he muttered almost mockingly lightning his cigarette.

“That’s all you have to say? Arthur you told me you’d be back! we’re supposed to have some time together! I miss you…” you pleaded, sad that he didn’t keep his promise.

“Just shut it ok!? I didn’t come back here to hear you complain!” he shouted at you not letting you finish your sentence. Your mouth opened, shocked by his attitude towards you.

“Yeah cause you’re just coming back to have someone taking care of you, wait…or is it just to fuck when YOU decide it!” you yelled on the same tone, there was few seconds of silence.

“Maybe…” he confessed in a low voice, finally making eye contact with you. You blink away tears that threaten to come out, you didn’t mean what you said, you had wanted him to finally react or even apologize but no had agreed.

“Then, there’s no reason for me to stay here.” You don’t want to listen to him anymore, you walk away taking your backpack, to pack up your things.

“Leave I don’t care I can have all the girls I want.” You clenched your jaw, no you will not reply to this; you take the minimal, you’ll come back to take the rest when he’s not there. As you come out of the bedroom, he’s still at the entrance he didn’t move, he’s smoking like nothing is happening, this makes your blood boil. You stop right in front of him, taking off Arthur’s cardigan,

“You can give it to your girls.” You sneered, your voice trembling, throwing the clothe at him, he catches it with one hand not even glancing at it or at you.

You get out, slamming the door shut, letting tears run freely, once the doors of the elevator shut, you collapsed on the floor, you sobbed, hugging your knees close to your chest. You never thought this would happen, he had always been so different as Joker but never he had been this rude to you. You guessed he was completely embracing his Joker persona now and Arthur was becoming an old memory for him.

As you got out in the streets you looked around, you didn’t know where to go, you had nowhere to go, no family or friends anymore.

**Joker’s side **

As if his night hadn’t been shitty enough, he had to deal with your emotional outbursts or whatever. He sighed in annoyance, taking a long drag of his cigarette, he went to lay down on the sofa, he was tired, he was going to have some sleep first; and within a few seconds he was sleeping.

He woke up several hours later, the sun was already high in sky, it was maybe 2 or 3 in the afternoon; he passed a hand on his face and looked around. He suddenly realized how everything was silent, the place felt empty for some reason. He needed to clear his head, so he went to take off his makeup, he took off his shirt and jacket, shirtless as he started to wipe off his face the paint.

“Why was she so pissed off? I don’t get it.” He started to mutter, talking to himself. His hand movements becoming harsher with frustration.

“I have things to do, I can’t just leave and say, ‘sorry my girl told me to come home before 2’…right?” he continued, then paused as he thought deeply.

“Or maybe I should have sent a message or someone to tell her?” he continued his makeup now completely off, he went over the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, why couldn’t he stop thinking about it!? He goes to the closet to change clothes.

“Now where’s my card…” he froze and remember you had thrown it at his face, so he goes to the living room, it lies on the floor, he bends to take it, the clothe is still warm; he remembers when he had entered the flat you were wearing it, he buried his face in it, closing his eyes, smelling your scent mixed with his, a happy smile formed on his lips, he could feel your arms wrapped around his body, your warm lips on his cool forehead.

“It’s nice…” he hummed, opening his eyes to look at you. But you weren’t there, the place felt suddenly dark and cold. So you really left? He wondered worry growing in his chest. The harsh words he had told you came back to his mind.

“Oh no what have I done?!” he exclaimed, taking his head in his hands, realization hitting him hard, he had lost you and it was his fault.

“I’m so stupid!” he started to hit his forehead with his fist “My fault! Why can’t you just…!” he collapsed on the floor crying, a laughter quickly coming, it hurt but he deserved it, he thought, he finally had someone who loved him, but he pushed you away, no it couldn’t happen, he had to get you back! Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on calming his erratic breathing. When it had finally calmed, he stood up, putting his cardigan on, taking his coat and shoes.

“I’m going to find you, even if I have to burn down the whole city.”

**Your POV **

You aimlessly stirred your spoon into your hot chocolate. You had stopped at the coffee near Pogo’s where you and Arthur often ended up after his show. You had stayed there the whole afternoon, still not knowing where to go, and it was getting dark outside, maybe you could find some cheap hotel, otherwise you’ll sleep in the streets and you were pretty sure this option wouldn’t end well. You swallowed down, not wanting to cry again. You heard the bell of the café loudly ring, the door hitting a table, you didn’t bother looking up probably someone in the hurry.

“Y/N thank god you’re here!” you instantly recognized Arthur’s voice, you turned your head in the opposite direction, you didn’t have the strength to look at him right now. From the corner of your eyes you saw him sit in front of you.

“Y/N I’m sorry, I…” he started, posing his hand on yours, at the contact you quickly moved yours away as if it had burned you, he retracted his hands, fidgeting his fingers, he looked down. You recognized this was Arthur’s behavior.

“I don’t want your apology” you shot, taking a deep breath, as you glanced at him. He was bouncing his legs, he quickly passed a hand through his hair.

“I let you down…Y/N I fucked up…” he started to explain, in a low voice, you laughed.

“You fucked up? You insulted me back there Arthur! I always accepted who you were, and even when you…changed I supported you, I was there for you! Accepting that you spend the evening and part of the night out, doing whatever you wanted to do! For once I tell you that I was worried for you, that I missed your presence and all I get back is a ‘shut it and be a nice girl’! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?” you exploded, angrily wiping tears that had started to fall. 

Arthur had listened to you, his heart was racing, you were right, how could you ever forgive him? He felt tears coming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Y/N, for everything thing I did…you don’t deserve it…” he was crying now, but he had to continue and tell you the truth “I don’t deserve you…you’ve…always been so kind to me…you…you could have let me down when….when I became J…” he started to laugh, his laughter attack hitting hard, people turning their heads to look at him, he tried to breath, there was so many things he wanted to tell you “I…I am…nothing witho…you! I…I always…come back…alive…for you…” he articulated between his ragged breath and laughs.

You furrowed, touched by his words, how he was trying to explain himself even during his laughter attack, you want to close the gap, between the two of you so you can soothe him, but you don’t want to get hurt, what if he started again tomorrow? He suddenly got up to collapse on his knees in front of you, grabbing the fabric of your pants.

“I’m so…sorry! Please…please…for…forgive me!” his forehead was on your thigh, his tears soaking your pants “I’m…so…sorry…please…ple..please…don’t…don’t leave me” he was being sincere, you could feel it, how could you stay mad at Arthur? he needed you and it seems Joker too…

You reached out for him cradling his head, caressing the back of his head, kissing his hair.

“I’m here Artie, I’m here now…” you soothed him, resting your forehead against the top of his head, whispering calming words to him. After a few minutes, his laugh had disappeared, his breathing and tears calmed. You cupped his face to meet his eyes, wiping away a tear rolling on his cheek with your thumb. He looked at you with hope.

“I forgive you Arthur…but it will take time for me heal this.” You told him softly, he nodded eagerly and kissed your palm.

“I’m going to make it up to you Y/N, I promise, every day until you want me in your arms again.” He vowed looking at you in the eyes “For the coming week I’ll stay by your side, I won’t leave and…and after this, I will respect our agreement, and contact you if I can’t make it! I promise if I fail you again then it’s because I don’t deserve you!” he added with determination, you couldn’t help the release a smile, moved by his words.

“Then let’s go home” you answered softly, tenderly kissing his lips, he closed his eyes and his hands encircled your waist, relieved that you still wanted him.


	18. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the reader has a nightmare about losing Joker (him dying) and he reassures her

The situation was worse than ever, those men were holding you, you couldn’t save Arthur, he was bleeding out, he wouldn´t make it without your help. You couldn’t help but cry, struggling to get free from those monsters, you were going to lose the only person you ever cared about. They seized your chin to force you to look at what was about to happen. They tied Arthur’s hand behind his back and threw him on the floor, his face painfully hitting the floor, they started to kick him, punch him, even use crowbars, Arthur was screaming in pain, crying your name, you could hear the unbearable sound of his bones breaking under the blows, his whole body was covered in blood…the men stopped, laughing at his state and at your pain; one of the men grabbed him by the hair, Arthur not being able to resist, he made eye contact with you, his eyes wet.

“It’s going to be alright Y/N I love you…” he cried as the man place his gun on his temple, pulling the trigger.

“NOO!!”

You shot up awake, breathing hard, you realize your face was wet, you had been crying, you look around for your lover, you´re alone, terror gains your whole body as you realize he´s not by your side, did it really happen!? You cry harder, hugging his pillow, curved into a ball, you had lost him…

You startle when you hear the door being slammed open, before you can you look two arms are encircling your body, you struggle trying to break free from this person until they spoke.

“I´m here baby, I´m here” you instantly recognized Joker´s voice, you look up to be sure it´s him and he´s there, looking at you, a worried frown on his face, his makeup is off but he still has his costume on, did just came back?

“You´re here…” you sobbed relieved.

“Of course, where did you think I was? Why are you crying? If someone hurt you I will…”

“You died, I saw it… I…” you whimpered grabbing his shirt, feeling his warmth, his breathing, he seemed so real. He sighed understanding you had a nightmare, he never thought about that because he was sure he would never get killed, not when he had you. So with his two hands he cupped your face forcing you to look at him in the eyes, his thumb stroking your cheek.

“I´m not Y/N, I´m very much alive. Here. With you”. He started to unbutton his shirt, and then he took one of your hands to put it on his torso, the contact with his skin was warm and soft.

“Can you feel my heart beating?” you calmed yourself by taking a couple of deep breaths, and focused on your hand, and after a bit you felt it, his heart calmly beating, Arthur repeated his question and you nodded, relief forming on your face. He took your other hand and kissed your knuckles one after the other

“It will never cease to beat as long as you love me, you hear me? You can be certain of that.” He added sliding his fingers in your hair, bringing you closer to him, crashing his lips against yours; your arms encircled his chest, trying to feel him as much as you could, his kiss was rough, his tongue demanding making sure you understood that he was real, and it´s true that even when you dreamt of him, your mind could never fully reproduce the way he kissed you and the way he made you feel. As you separated to breathe, you rested your forehead in the crook of his neck, breathing his smell; his arms never left your waist, hugging you tightly. 

“Please don´t leave me…” you pleaded against his skin, you didn´t want to be alone again, you wanted to have him by your side.

“Come here baby.” He replied, shifting to lay down on the mattress, you stayed clinging onto him, scared that he would vanish the moment you let go of him, while one arm was holding your waist, the other reach for the sheets to wrap the both of you in them. You rested your head on his torso, listening to his heartbeat, while his fingers played with your hair.

“I have to stay alive for you and I will, otherwise who would take care of you? Protect you? No I can´t let that happen.” He declared in determined tone, a smile formed on your lips, it was his way of saying `I love you´; you tighten your grip around him.

“You better keep your word.” You replied, still worried for him, who knows, one day he might encounter someone determined to take him down. You felt his lips land on the top of your head.

“Sleep now, I´ll watch other you.” He spoke with a softer tone. He was upset now; realizing that the future could hold a much sadder fate for the both of you…no he will fight, fight to get a chance to hold you, until the end.


	19. You're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader was alone while walking home to Joker at night in Gotham and some men attacked her leaving her on the road hurt and all bloody, and when she comes home Joker didn't expect to see her like that and takes care of her but also will find the assholes who hurted her "kitten" and beats the shit out of them

You were tired and annoyed, your day at work got longer than expected and you had to work on extra material because someone else didn´t do their job. To make things worse you lived 1 hour away from work, you moved in with Joker and it was easier for him to do what he does from the suburbs. The subway was fine, a lot of people were taking this line to go back home, it made you feel safe. Cities and especially Gotham were dangerous places for women, even more if you’re alone outside after 8 in the evening. Now what worried you the most was this 10 minutes’ walk from the subway to your flat; the neighborhood was a bit crappy and you had refused to have an escort and Joker had offered, this would only draw attention to your lover. Law and order weren´t common in this part of the city; and unfortunately very few people knew who you were with. You stopped counting how many times you had to stand your ground and fight because of some guys calling you or trying to rob you, but you had taken street fight classes you could handle the situation most of the time.

You exited the subway stop, it was getting quite freezing, and after all it was December. You tighten your coat around your body and walked to your flat; the way was pretty simple, you kept walking. A couple of shops were still open, one even had Christmas decorations, and it was nice.

“Hi…” lost in your thoughts you startled at hearing someone calling you. You quickly glanced in their direction; there were 3 guys against the wall of a building. ‘_And here we go’ _you thought resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

You decided to continue walking; hopefully they will leave it at that.

“Hey Miss! C’mon don’t be afraid, we just wanna have little talk, we don´t bite, cm´here!” another insisted. You continued to walk pretending not to hear them, your heartbeat slightly increasing. You heard footsteps behind you ‘_I´m really not in the mood to fight’ _you started to increase your pace. Until you felt your arm being yanked back.

“Don’t you fuckin’ ignore me!” badgered the man holding your arm.

“Yeah you´re not very polite…” chided the third one. You tried to snatch your arm out of his grip.

“Just let me go before I make you regret it.” You threatened but they laughed.

“What you think we´re scared of a small girl like you!?”

“Exactly you fuck…” a heavy slap across your cheek cut you off, you can feel your cheek burning, the shock makes your eyes wet. You clenched your jaw, you won´t let them get off so easily. Taking him by surprise you throw a punch right in his nose, making him groan in pain. But the 2 other men joined him gripping you by your coat, shoulders, pushing towards a dark alley.

“You´re gonna regret this!” you raged at them from the top of your lungs, you received another hit, this time a fist met your jaw, sending you to the ground,

You smirked, chuckling as blood came out of your mouth.

“What´s so funny bitch!?”

“You don´t know who you´re dealing with…when he´ll see how you´ve damaged his kitten…you´re fucked…” they were taken aback by your statement, still they didn´t flee probably not believing you. You tried to crawl away from them, you couldn’t handle a fight against 3 but they were fast, gripping your hair tightly.

“We’re gonna teach you your place!” one of them growled, kicking you in your belly, you curved into a ball trying to protect yourself, and they continued to punch you over and over again you weren´t sure how much time you could handle this.

“The cops are coming! Let´s get the fuck outta here!” One of them urged, they ran away leaving you bleeding and in pain, you gritted your teeth, you needed to get away, the cops could discover who you are or more like who you are with. So, limping, you walked away as fast as possible, thankfully they didn´t seem to notice you.

With the back of your hand you angrily wiped off the blood coming out of your open lip.

“Shit!” you cursed, Joker was going to notice and he´s going to be pissed, you who wanted a quiet and relaxing evening.

You continued to walk, your head was pounding, painful, and you had blood on your brand new coat. You sighed; a shitty night was an understatement. You didn’t want to Joker to find out even though they deserved to suffer for what they did to you, you just felt exhausted, like any ounce of energy you had, had left your body, you just wanted to lie down on the sofa.

As you entered the building Joker´s henchmen looked at you, some whispering about your state; some even started leaving as if they knew how he was going to react. When you entered the elevator you rolled your shoulder, your back muscles starting to ache, you look at yourself in the mirror and you winced at the view of your face, the punch you had received on your cheek was starting to bruise purple, you had dried blood smeared on your chin. It was a bit hard for you to breath; maybe you had a broken rib. 

You nodded at the two guards in front of the door of the apartment, and you turned the knob as quietly as you could, sometimes he was too busy to talk to you right away, you quietly took off your shoes and tip toed towards the bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going…” you jumped at his voice behind you. You took a deep breath ‘_he´s going to be so pissed´ _you told yourself as you pivoted to face your lover. The smile he had instantly disappeared when he saw your face, his eyes grew darker, deadly. You didn´t moved waiting for his next move.

“Who did this to you kitten?” he asked in a very calm voice which you knew was even more dangerous, you lowered your eyes trying to find an excuse or something to prevent him from going on a manhunt.

“I don´t know…” you started but he grabbed you by the coat, pulling you closer to him, you winced at the pain coming from your ribs. Softly he brushed his fingers on your face, assessing the damages, the contrast between his tenderness with you and the hatred in his eyes was terrifying.

“Don´t make me ask a second a time.” He grumbled, his voice shaking with anger.

“It was three guys around the main street right after the shop with the Christmas decorations, they fled to the north when the cops arrived, one of the guys had some sort of ring on his middle finger, that´s all I remember…” He clicked his tongue frustrated not to have more details.

His hands still cupping your face he turned his head to the living room, and made a sign with his head, you realized it was because some of his men were there, probably for some meeting and now he was ordering them to find those who hurt you.

“Bring them to me.” He ordered, you knew this wasn´t going to be pretty, they were going to suffer. The men left, leaving you alone with your lover; he brought you to the bathroom, making you sit on the edge of the bathtub. He took some medical supply you had actually bought for him one day. He started with your face, delicately using a compress to clean the blood away, he was being very attentive. Then he gently lifted your shirt, he had seen you wincing, he checked your side, his past experience gave him a good knowledge of this kind of injury, your side was turning purple, he softy touched your ribs, the contact of his cold fingers making you jump.

“Shhhh stay still kitten.” He directed “Nothing broken.” His eyes inspected the rest of your body and landed on your right hand, small purple bruises were appearing on your knuckles.

“You fought back didn´t you?” he smirked as if he was proud of your temper.

“Wasn´t gonna let them do whatever they wanted to do to me…” he hummed in response going to the kitchen to retrieve some ice for your hand, he came back and put it on your knuckles and slightly bandaged it to hold it on your hand for a bit.

“Thank you…” you started, lowering your eyes. He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind you ear.

“You need to rest now, go to bed” he ordered you, helping you to stand up.

“But…”

“Don´t discuss my orders kitten, not tonight.” He grumbled almost threatening, you sighed, there was no point in trying to argue with him, he had taken his decision.

He helped you change clothes and get you to bed, as he pulled the covers up to your chin; he caressed your cheek, anger still present in his eyes.

“Rest now, I´ll be back soon.” He said softly as he left the bedroom, you suddenly realized how exhausted you were, your eyelids feeling heavy, you fell asleep within a few minutes.

_A few hours later_

You started to wake up, feeling someone stroking and kissing your hand, you opened your eyes to see your lover, you smiled at this vision.

“It´s time kitten…”

“Time for what?” you asked sleepily a bit confused. A big grin formed on his face and he openly laughed.

“I got them! Come!” he answered excited, you realized he was talking about your attackers, you got up following him, your ribs still hurting. As you arrived in the living room, he gesture with his arms to three men, hands tied behind their back, one of them lying dead on the floor “sorry I couldn´t restrain myself…” commented happily Joker. The two others were already quite beaten up. You instantly recognized them, and hatred rose in your chest.

Joker circled around you and stopped behind you, his mouth coming closer to your ear.

“Do you want me to hurt them?” he asked, you simply had to say the word and he will satisfy your every desire.

“I want them to suffer” he chuckled and took a sharp knife in his hands.

What followed is a session of violence that you had rarely seen from him, but you enjoyed it, releasing a smile when they pleaded mercy. They will not get it; they had no mercy for you.

Joker was panting now, he had taken all his rage out, and he turned to look at you, waiting for your instructions on what to do next, you were satisfied with what he did to them, now you just wanted to get rid of them.

“Give me your gun.” You asked him, extending your hand. He chuckled, happy with your reaction as he took out his gun and handed it to you. You slowly approached one of the men and put the gun on his forehead, you fired, the loud bang of the shot followed by the sound of his body falling on the floor. You went to the next one, he had his head lowered, and he was panting.

“Look at me asshole.” You ordered him, fearfully he lifted his head and the second his eyes met yours, you pulled the trigger.

You had to admit you felt good after this; they got what they deserved and that thanks to Joker. He was laughing, happy with how it turned out, you smirked at him another feeling rising in your chest. And your lover felt it; you jumped in his arms your lips crashing on his mouth, ignoring the pain from your open lip, he grabbed you by your hips, kissing you deeply, his desire for you quickly rising.

“Leave and expose their corpses as a warning, anyone who touches my girl will have the same fate.” he ordered to his men, his lips brushing against yours. 

As they were leaving you lead him to the bedroom, your body wasn´t ready to handle some wild session just yet. You pushed Joker on the bed, taking off your top, exposing your breast to your lover, who growled with desire. 

“Such a good girl…” he purred smiling as sat on top of him.

You leaned in, kissing his lips; his hand on your hips, he trailed kisses down your neck making you moan, then his lips went to your nipples nibbling them as his hands went in your pants, caressing your butt.

Biting your lower lip you buried your fingers in his green locks, then he shifted to put you underneath him, he kissed you deeply, his tongue dancing with yours. You could already feel him hard against your leg. Your other hand traveled to his collarbone under his shirt, his skin was burning hot. He let you slide off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor, then he started to unbutton his shirt, you watched him reveal his torso, you loved it, you wanted to kiss every inch of it…

“You´re so beautiful…” he growled, his eyes were now dark with desire. Your heart skipped a beat at his words. One of his hands travelled down you’re your belly to enter your panties, you moaned at the contact, you felt him smile against your lips.

“You look pretty good yourself…” You purred between your moans; he didn’t need to hear more and crashed his lips against yours one more time, slightly making your open lip bleed.

His work between your legs is becoming more intense, you’re panting, you want to feel him inside of you, you let out a needy moan.

He chuckles against your jaw “you like that kitten?” he teases softly biting your sensitive skin, you chuckled enjoying the moment so much. As one hand was grabbing his hair, the other slide down his lower belly, then beneath his pants and underwear, you stroke his cock, gently, slowly at first making him longingly moan.

“Fuck…feelin’ playfull huh?” he swooned against your lips. He was being so sensitive to your care that it made it difficult for him to do anything, even kiss you, your smirked at this.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and unzipped his pants to let his erection out. You felt his cock at your wet entrance. Slowly he entered you, you released a shaky breath when you felt him inside of you. His thrusts quickly became more forceful, his forehead against your collarbone. You gripped his shoulders bringing him closer to you, feeling his torso brushing against your breast. His thrusts became deeper and quicker making your eyes roll back. You felt yourself coming closer and closer and Joker was too, his groan becoming louder and louder. You cried at out as you came, an electrifying pleasure spreading across your body, he quickly followed you in a long moan.

He was out of breath, his whole body shaking, you kissed him one more time as he slowly turned to lie down on his back, gently putting you on his torso, he reached for a cigarette on the night stand, lighting it, he exhaled the smoke as he laid back his head on the pillow, the arm around your shoulders, distractingly caressing your skin.

“Exactly how I wanted the night to go…minus the beating of course” you laughed with him, planting soft kisses in his torso. Being with the king of Gotham had some nice privileges.


	20. Only yours (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader works for a crummy boss who is sexually harassing her but, she needs money to live with Arthur. Arthur at this moment comes to drop off some flowers and overhears the comments and thinks that something is going on. Possessive jealous smut, afraid to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @DaisyMaeR this is for you ! ;) sorry it took a bit of time I have so many requests !!!

Your boss had started to sexually harass you a few weeks after you had started this new job. He would slide his hand down your back when he talked to you or be suggestive when he spoke to you. On the best days he would simply look at you with lust, it made you want to throw up and cry. And you had no one to talk about it, especially not Arthur, it would make him even more upset than he already was.

And what could you do? Nothing… you and Arthur needed this money, and you were well paid, so you didn´t say anything, it was still bearable for now…

_Arthur’s side_

Arthur had bought you flowers today; he had finished work earlier and had decided to surprise you at work with this gift. He knew you were always exhausted when coming back from work, maybe those flowers will give you the strength to finish the day. As he approached your place of work, he passed a hand through his hair to make sure he was presentable. At the entrance he asked the secretary where your desk was; when she saw his gift for you, she sweetly smiled at him and indicated where you were.

When Arthur finally arrived behind your door, he briefly stopped before knocking, maybe you were busy. So he listened.

“Hmmm Y/N you should wear this blouse more often…very fitting…” he heard a masculine voice say in a flirty tone

“Thank you…” he heard your sweet voice reply. His blood was boiling, what were you doing behind this door? Had you been cheating on him?

His eyes started to get wet, he fled the building before he laughing fit comes, he violently threw he flowers in a trash can on the way to his flat, tears running down his face.

_Your POV_

You passed a hand on your tired eyes as you were about to enter Arthur’s flat, you forced a smile on your lips so we wouldn’t know what you went through today.

“Artie darling, I’m home!” you called joyfully as you closed the door behind you

You looked for him as you didn’t receive a reply from him. Your eyes found him sitting on the sofa; his hairs were disheveled as he had frantically passed his hand in then several times. Smoke was coming out of a piece of cigarette in the ashtray and he was already smoking another one, he was looking in front of him, depressed; he was upset, very upset.

“You love him?” he asked you, his voice flat, emotionless. You frowned at his question, what has gotten into him?

“I´m sorry?” you replied, taken aback by his question.

“Don´t lie to me! I heard you with your bo…” he couldn´t finish his sentence that a violent laughing attack, you immediately came by his side to calm him, rubbing gentle circles on his back while helping him to breath.

“Here, Artie listen to my voice, breath with me…breathe in…breathe out” you instructed him gently. So he had witnessed your boss harassments? How?

After a few minutes, you felt him getting better, you started to explain the truth.

“Arthur I don’t know what you saw or heard but I don´t love him, there’s nothing between him and me…what you witnessed is the daily ordeal he puts me through…he actually started to sexually harass me since I started working for him.” your eyes were starting to become wet as you remembered everything he said or did to you. ‘_Please Arthur don’t be mad at me’_ you thought, pleading. 

“What choice do I have? If I say anything, he´ll fire me and we can´t afford such thing…” you added defeated. He finally looked at you with anger in his eyes, not directed to you but your boss, he wished he could find a way to make this man stop. He didn´t have the right to touch you, you were his, and his only.

“I´m only yours Arthur.” You told him, as if you had read his mind. He needed to make sure of this, he needed to take what had been taken from him.

He suddenly grabbed your face between his hands, crashing his lips against yours, making you gasp in surprise in return. His kiss was desperate, he needed you fully. You gave in to his kiss, closing your eyes as you slide your finger in his dark locks. When his tongue met yours, you hold back a moan, making you realize how much you had been craving for him. He pushed you down on the sofa, briefly separating himself from you, and then came on top of you between your legs, his tongue trailing kisses down your neck, sometimes nibbling the lobe of your ear, you had such sensitive skin that your grip on his hair strengthen when his wet tongue teased your collarbone.

This will leave hickeys on your skin, your boss will see and know that he will never possess as you were already marked by someone else…Arthur’s hand unbuttoned your blouse, his fingers caressing your breast, going down to brush the skin of your lower belly, making you moan in anticipation.

“He´ll never make you feel like this, only I can make you feel so good…” he growled against your skin as he sucked your nipple. While he was taking care of your breast, his fingers has slide under your panties, a gasp escaped your lips when his fingers teased your wet soft spot.

“Arthur please…” you pleaded, you needed to feel him inside of you, you squirmed your hips, brushing against his now hard manhood, this contact making him groan.

“Take it off, now.” he ordered you, his voice hoarse with desire. You didn’t need to hear it twice, you unbuttoned our pants, and let it slip along your legs, you were panting, aroused by his possessiveness. He let out his erection and positioned himself at your wet entrance, you wiggled impatient. He look at you in the eyes, the raging fire of desire and anger mixed together, his hand came to cup your chin.

“Tell me your mine and mine only.” He demanded, decided to hear you say those words before he would continue any further.

“I’m yours Arthur, only yours…” you whimpered, your voice shaking. He briefly closed his eyes, relieved. Then, he slowly entered you making you languidly moan. His thrust were controlled, purposely slow, until he himself couldn’t resist and fastened the pace, his forehead against your collarbone, his hands tightly locked on your hips; your arms encircled his neck, your legs curled around hips as he plunged deeper into you.

You felt yourself on the edge, his pounding bringing you closer every time.

“Say my name…” he groaned while kissing your jaw, your first attempts to pronounce his name failed, coming out as cries of pleasure, until you finally managed to scream his name as you reached climax, Arthur shortly joining you afterwards.

Painting, he pulled himself out of you to collapse on your chest, he nuzzled his nose against your breast, taking a deep breath as he hugged your body. Still shaking, your hand came up to stroke his hair.

“I don´t want to lose you.” He whispered after a while. A small smile formed on your lips, softened.

“You won`t” you replied kissing the top of his head.


	21. Graceful Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where reader is really into Arthur’s skinny, bony physique; She loves thin men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricarda this is for you <3  
Sorry if it took a bit of time I got distracted by other fics with Joaquin X)

Arthur didn’t like his skinny physique, the way each bone of his body was visible, he often looked at magazine depicting couples, and the man was always muscly, women liked this, a man who shows that he can protect her, who is enjoyable when they lean on him, hug him and make love to him. He was the contrary, his body was hard to the touch. 

You realized his discomfort when you wanted to make love with him for the first time, when he had seen your naked chest, how beautiful your body looked, he felt even more ashamed of his own body, he wanted to shut the lights off even if it meant he couldn’t look at your beautiful form, actually he wasn’t sure he wanted to take his clothes off now, he stood a few feet from you. 

“Artie? What's wrong?” you add asked worried you had done something wrong, something that had upset him, he fidgeted his hands, looking at the floor 

“You shouldn’t have to look at such ungraceful body as mine...I don’t deserve a beautiful person like you.” he finished with a big smile, you frowned deeply worried by what he had just said, he had smiled while speaking so badly of himself, your eyes went wet at the low self-esteem he had. 

You approached him, cupping his face with your hands, gently forcing him to look at you in the eyes, he leaned into your touch “Arthur, I am sorry if I didn’t make it clear enough, I love you, and that includes your whole body, I love how it underlines your muscles and how gracious you look...” 

He looked at you with a hint of hope, like a child who only wanted to be loved for who he is. 

“Really?”, you nodded with a loving smile 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to be here with me tonight.” you added with confidence, one of your hands pushing away some rebel strands of hair on his forehead. 

After this, he had let you undress him, his eyes never leaving your face; looking for any trace of regret or disgust, but you never, your eyes were soft, your pupils dilated with desire for him. You had had caressed his smooth skin. 

“You’re beautiful...” you commented in awe, he huffed in disbelief in return, he couldn’t believe you found his body attractive; he was probably the luckiest man in the world. 

You truly loved his skinny physique, you always had a thing for thin men actually, to the surprise of most of your friends actually, it was such a norm to appreciate men with muscle that they never understood why you were attracted to skinny men. 

Of course, now that he was with you, he was less than before because you always made sure he ate enough. Still, he seemed like the type of man who would stay thin. When he danced, he seemed a lot more graceful to you, light like a feather, as he was becoming one with his surroundings, it was truly hypnotizing. 

After that night and as time passed, Arthur grew more confident about the way his body looked, he took initiatives to touch you more often to your great pleasure and to the point that you were totally inseparable. 

And you always made sure he knew how attractive he was to you. 

“I like the way your body feels under my touch...” you would purr in his ear as you made love. 

“Here, now it’s perfect!” you would say every evening as you wrapped a plaid around him, when you waited to watch Murray Franklin show; then, you would crawl underneath the plaid and snuggle against him, feeling perfectly warm; then after a bit you would slip your hand beneath his shirt to caress his skin distractingly, you love to feel his ribs, his muscles move under your touch and he was quite comfy contrary to what people thought, you smiled against his chest, proud to be with this graceful angel. 


	22. Isn't this supposed to be a party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Joker to one of those fancy parties (bc her parents invited her) but when she shows up with Joker everyone gets freaky bc they think he's going to kill them but reader calms them down and tells them that he won't do anything if they don't provoke him and both enjoy the party

“There´s a party tonight.” you said to your Joker, coming to stand in front of him; he was fully lying down on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, pondering about...whatever he was pondering about.

“Hmmm?” he hummed

“On the posh side of the city, my parents invited me, it´s some sort of business gala. They want me to get my hands on a ‘big fish’...” you clarified and you knew this would made him react. The atmosphere suddenly tensed up and he let out a dangerous chuckle, he turned his head to look at you in the eyes, his eyes dark and possessive.

“Then, you won´t go. You´re with me now” you settled yourself on top of him with a smirk, caressing his torso.

“I have a better idea... why don´t you come with me, to make the official presentations...” you suggested, to this he straightened up, putting his hands around your hips.

“Oh, I love it when you’re like this” he grinned before capturing your lips, you teasingly bit his lower lip before leaving his lap, under his unhappy groan. 

You went to prepare yourself, picking up a long red dress with a slit on the side, this one will definitely make you seen by every person present at the party. Then, you went to see your lover, he was in front of the mirror in the living room. You leaned against the door frame, watching him fix his hair by passing his fingers through them.

“How’s my makeup?” he asked you, feeling your eyes on him; his eyes left the mirror to look at you.

“Perfect as always” he grinned proudly at your answer.

“I’d love to apply this red of yours on my lips, we’d be matching.” you smiled.

“Come” he instructed you; so you left your spot and went to sit on his lap, he picked up his paint brush and took some of the red of paint. Then, he applied the red on your lips with concentration, in this moment he reminded you of Arthur when he applied his Carnival makeup with great care. In the meantime, you could detail all aspects of his face shamelessly, his eyes were probably your favorite. He was so beautiful; he had always been.

He smiled satisfied by his work on your lips. Then, his eyes trailed down your body, looking at your gorgeous outfit, too beautiful, too perfect, he felt his jealousy rise in his chest.

“I don’t like how men are going to look at you tonight.” you smirked at how quick to jealousy he was, and it was what you wanted, you wanted him to show everyone tonight that you were with him. 

“I should take you right now” he groaned as his desire started to form in his lower body. 

“Hold that for the after party” you cooed, closing the gap between the two of you, the kiss sealing this promise.

“You’ll have to go alone; I’ll join you after a bit” spoke Joker as he parted from you, lightning up his cigarette, you made disappointed pout and got up of his lap. 

“I have some business to deal with, baby” he grabbed you by the waist, crashing you against him “I’ll make it worth the wait.” you smirked excited to see what he would do.

So, Joker’s driver came to pick you up and drive you to the party; you were annoyed by the circumstances but you couldn’t wait for your lover to make his entrance, you knew you weren’t going to be disappointed. As you entered the room at the top of the building, many turned to look at you, you realized how many people there were. Your eyes searched for your parents and when you finally found them, you took a deep breath, ignoring the look of the people as you crossed the room to join them. You had barely the time to say ‘hello’ to them that they already tried to hook you up with someone.

“Honey, this is Robert, the son of the director of Gotham Central Bank.” introduced your mother, insisting on the last words, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. The man wasn’t so bad to look at, but his whole look meant ‘boring’ a wore of those chic suits just like any other man of the room, he had this typical business man face and his conversation was just as boring. You simply smiled and hoped for your lover to arrive soon, the man was somehow starting to think he had a chance with you.

“Maybe we could talk somewhere quieter” suggested the guy with a smirk, he made you wanna throw up, if only he knew who you belonged to. 

Right in time, you were both startled by a loud slam of the door. A red silhouette appearing; and you instantly recognized him, your unique lover, Joker, had arrived to save you from this boring company. The whole room was dead silent, everyone looked at him petrified, he was accompanied by two clown masked guards who were scanning the room and make sure nobody would try to call the cops.

Joker stood, motionless, enjoying how everyone paid attention to him but he didn’t look at anyone, there was only one person worth of interest in his life. His eyes locked on yours, he looked at you hungrily has if he had been away from you for too long already. He crossed the room until he arrived right in front of you and grabbed by the back of your head, kissing you passionately on the lips, earning several shocked gasps from the audience. 

“I hope I didn’t miss too much baby.” he purred against your lips, placing another eager kiss on them. You grinned; this was exactly how you liked him, possessive and hungry for you.

Your boyfriend directed his gaze to the man that had been flirting with you and his eyes defied him to compete for your love; yes, Joker had understood the man had been flirting with you, but the businessman was too much of a coward to do anything. You realized the room was still silent, everyone looking at the both of you, your parents were frozen, lost in what they were seeing, how could you not be terrified and crying?!

“Don't do anything stupid and nothing will happen to you, come on guys, enjoy this party!” you encouraged them, you wanted to enjoy the night with your lover just like any other couple. The people went back to their occupation but the tension remained.

Joker was still looking at the guy in the eyes probably debating whatever he should already kill him or not; and as much as you were tempted to encourage him, you had a better idea.

“This gentleman here is the son of the director of Gotham Central Bank and works there.” you revealed mischievously; Joker understood your suggestion and grinned playfully 

“Then, I’ll have to pay you a little visit there one day” he replied on a threatening tone, making the man gulp.

“S-sure...” he stuttered; you wouldn’t be surprised if he wetted himself right now, satisfied you took your lovers arm to direct him to you parents

“This is Joker, my boyfriend. Love, this my parents” at your words Joker’s eyes soften, these two people were not adversaries but probably important people in your life, just like his mother used to before she betrayed him. You looked at him waiting for a reaction he seemed to have zoned out until he finally went back to reality and flashed a big grin at your mom before joyfully taking her in his arms and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She gasped in surprise; she was probably expecting to be assaulted but certainly not this, you smiled at your lover’s behavior, who was now shaking your father’s hand, looking at him in the eyes; he reminded you of Arthur before his metamorphosis. 

You both enjoyed party, eating some of finest food of the city and talking with your parents and even though people still eyed him in fear, nothing bad happened and you were so happy he had joined you and accepted to take part in this aspect of your life. Hopefully none of the guest will talk about your relationship with Joker, they were probably too scared of the repercussions if they did. You wished the whole event wasn’t so inhibited and that there was some music to dance on with your boyfriend. You wanted to leave now and he was starting to get bored too, he smirked reading your mind.

“I think we are going to leave.” you announced to your parents, as you felt your lover’s arm around your waist slide lower, you hide a grin at his impatience.

“Yeah we something much more fun planned...” he purred leaning to hungrily kiss your jaw. 

You wished your parents goodnight, and headed out, under the look of the crowd both dumbstruck at your intimacy with him and relieved that he was finally leaving. In the elevator you enlaced your arm around his neck, placing small kisses on his lips.

“Thank you” you murmured lovingly, burying your fingers in his green locks. 

“Anything for you baby.” he replied before closing the gap between your mouths in a passionate kiss, and something told you the elevator ride was going to be much more exciting than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this is the last chapter in this compilation of one shots. I will continue to publish one shots but seperatly :) so make sure to follow me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
I would really appreciate Kudos and comments if you liked it :)


End file.
